Wanted Man
by Mark 61
Summary: Hulk Hogan coming to TNA that's all anyone is talking about. But for some reason Jake Reed just doesn't like it and things are going to get crazy. His actions are like lighting a match in a fire works factory something is going to up in flames
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted Man**

**Hulk Hogan to TNA that's all anyone is talking about. But for some reason Jake Reed just doesn't like it and things are going to get crazy. His actions are like lighting a match in a fire works factory something is going to up in flames.**

**Notes- This starts before the Turning Point PPV. In a break from usual stories this will told in the first person**

**"I'm trying to recreate history I am trying to make history TNA's history," Dixie Carter said she as she addressed the TNA roster. And for some reason I couldn't stop from rolling my eyes. "George Bush wanted to mask history to and we saw how well that worked," I joked to my buddy AJ Styles. "Jake shut up," AJ said in a hussed harsh tone. "Ok dad," I said to AJ. Dixie was still talking but I blocked it out and looked down a few rows to where she was sitting. Traci my estranged (once again) wife was up front next to Mick Foley and Matt Morgan. She tucked a stand of hair behind her ear and almost looked back maybe she could feel my eyes on her. I finally force myself to look away and back at the boss "If you are questioning management you are questioning me," Dixie says.**

**"So sit down and shut up!" I think to myself. "EXCUSE ME JAKE!" Dixie snaps. I look around and see almost every eye is now on me. "Holy shit did I say that out loud," I think. What ever I did Dixie is pissed at me. Everyone is waiting for me to say something. "Yeah sit down and shut up Suicide stop trying to look at you I-Phone." I yell out it draws a few laughs. Damn this is worse than that time I nodded off in church banged my head on the pew and yelled out FUCK DAMN IT! Dixie ends the meeting and try to sneak out in the pack although I am sure the news of my out burst is already out there on the net. "God your a dumb ass," Robert Roode says to me in the locker room. "It just slipped out," I said in my defence.**

**AJ opened his locker and picked up the TNA title before saying to me. "I warned you to stop making smart alack comments." "Hey maybe he wants to get fired we all know how much he loves John Cena maybe he wasn't to work with him," Alex Shelley mocked. "You got no room to talk Alex. You pissing off management is weekly event around here," I snapped back. "Leave him alone boys," James Storm said shutting everyone up. "Besides Dixie will kill him soon enough!"**

**"She can't be that mad after all I made a joke. I'm Jake Reed I make jokes it's what I do," I think again. Heading up to my locker I open it and start to get ready for my match. Daniels walks up and leans against the locker next to mine. "Don't let these guys get you down Jake. Hell half of them wish they had the balls to say it," Daniels says. "Hey Chris it just slipped I didn't really mean it," I said turning to face him. "Dude things don't just slip out a part of you some where wanted to say it," Daniels said before he walked away.**

**I decided to block it all out. The Turning Point PPV is in a few weeks and for the first time since I joined TNA I actually don't have someone trying to take me out of wrestling. While on the one hand it's nice to be able to relax a little on the other hand I miss the action. The good news I a plan to get right back into the action. I have a match against Big Rob and that seems like as good as time as any to launch it.**

**Just I have to head for the ring I get up and look in the mirror. Over the last few weeks I have let my beard grow in and my hair out. Pulling on my leather jacket I head for the ring when Pat Kenny cuts me off. "Hey Jake Dixie wants to see you in her office after the show," he said. "Any idea why?" I ask. "Oh she just wants to sign you to a long term deal it has nothing to do with what you said today," Pat said very sarcastically.**

**"And his opponent the one and only "Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed!" David Penzar announces as I enter looking up at Terry. Magnus and Williams are at ringside showing off the TNA tag team titles. I climb into the ring and take off my jacket. "I'm sorry hold everything!" Brutus Magnus said holding a microphone and entertaining the ring. "I can't allow this to happen you see Rob here is a professional and this man is a slob," Mangus says pointing at yours truly. I take the microphone from Mangus and respond. "Don't make fun Earl. They make him wear that hideous outfit," I joke. "No Reed I am talking about you," Mangus yells after taking Penzar's mike.**

**"I mean look at yourself your wearing jeans and t-shirt take some pride man!" I start to laugh loudly and obnoxiously. "Wait is the guy that used to run around in a dress and helmet giving out fashion tips now that is funny!" "I never wore a dress," Brutus yells. "Ok your wore a mini skirt big difference there," I mock. Earl orders Brutus out of the ring and calls for the bell. Terry charges at me and I side step and roll him up in school boy for a two. He kicks out and gets up and catches me with a chop and than drives me back into the corner and knees me in the gut. He steps back to pose "Big mistake roid rage!" I think before hitting him with some jabs and than a chop. I go for a hammer lock but he powers out and hits my with a clothes line that feels like I ran into a steel pole. He pulls me up for a full nelson but I counter and hit a low drop kick.**

**I take pride in being able to stand toe to toe with most of the guys in the TNA but a guy like Terry is to big to do that instead I have to hit and run that's why I pull him up and whip him to the corner and charge in with a splash. I climb up on the ropes to reign down the ten punches but than he just shoves me off. For a big guy he is quick and by the time I stand up I have no other option but to lock up with him. Big problem for me since he just throws me down. Rolling to the outside to think I slap the apron. I get back up on the apron he comes over allowing me to pull him onto the ropes he is stunned. Now's my chance I rush up the turnbuckle and come off with a missile drop kick than takes him down. I hit the ropes and go for my flying lariat witch hits. He is stunned and I pick him up for the Death Vally Driver I see Mangus up on apron so some how I move over to him and use Terry's head to knock him off before finally hitting my move. I cover him for the win.**

**I roll out of the ring and stand on the announce table to celebrate. I single for the mike and Penzar hands it to me. "Wow that guy is heavy. I think my back is going to be screwed up for a while. I can only think that might make me feel better and that's a little gold!" I say as the fans cheer. The rest off World Elite has come down to check on Big Rob. "Now I am not really an X-Division guy I am sure as hell am not a knockout and I don't have a tag partner. The world title match is already set so leaves only one championship I can go after," I say Eric Young turns to look at me knowing where I am going with this.**

**"Now Reed maybe you weren't listening but as TNA Global Champion I will not defend this title in America or against an American," Eric said. "I wasn't even talking about you Eric Young I could care less me beating you is a foregone conclusion you see I am talking..." "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" Eric yells. "Eric I said I don't care everyone knows I would beat you no I want a challenge in the form of the one and only..."**

**Eric is so pissed off he actually tears off his coat and throws it at me. "Reed shut you damn mouth you can't talk to me like that I am leader of World Elite and I not only could I beat you I will beat you," Eric rants. "So you are saying you want a match with me for that title?" I respond. "You Damn Straight!" Eric yells. "Thanks Eric I figured if I pissed you off I could get a title shot but that was to easy!" I say with a huge smile on my face. "Taz I think Jake Reed just played Eric Young," Mike Tenay says. "Mind games on an expert level," Taz says.**

**I head to the back still smiling at how easy that was. Than when I see AJ down on the ground. "AJ talk to me!" I yells as I run up to him and cradle his head feeling the warm blood. "Somebody Get Help!" I yell.**

***break***

**I wanted to go with AJ to hospital but I still had my damn meeting with Dixie. I take a deep breath and knock on her door. "Come in Jake." She calls out. I feel like I did in school when I got sent to the office. I enter and see Dixie her father Bob Carter, Vince Russo, and the agents all in there. "Sit down Jake," Mr. Carter said pointing to a chair. I have always liked the Carters but no one like being in this kind of postion. "Jake there is no easy way to say this," Bob said handing me a piece of paper. "Oh shit this is it. All because of the damn Orange Goblin," I think angrily.**

**"Go ahead Jake read it," Dixie orders. I look down and get a shock. "I told you I would get it down kid," someone says coming in. It's my agent Derek. The paper is actually a new contract witch gives me more money and even some off time to take acting roles witch I didn't really want but Derek said it would be a good idea. I look at Pat and say, "You no good lousy SOB." "Hey I told you she just wants to sign you to a long term deal it has nothing to do with what you said today." Dixie hands me a pen and smiles as I sign the contract if we only knew what was to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note- Slight change/ Most of the story is in the first person when ever Jake is there but every once and while it won't be. Like James Patterson does in his books

I climbed onto my boat maybe it's the Irish blood but I always find my way to the water. I sit in a deck chair and relax I started wrestling just over eleven years ago. My body has held up well except for one recurring knee problem my body has held up well. I wish I could say the same for my mind. I'm an addict and lately I've become pretty paranoid. But than again can you blame me I've been in blood feud after blood feud since coming to TNA. A number of time my house had been broken into. Maybe I needed to start listening to AJ. Sure being the funny guy had gotten me alot in this business but damn if Dixie wasn't so forgiving I would have been screwed today. How do I really feel about Hogan coming to TNA? I am not sure. One the one hand he brings more press than TNA has ever gotten on the other didn't TNA just spend year seeing the younger guys like me, AJ, and Morgan rise to the top now a fifty six year old is being brought in and let's not forget Hogan has a history of throwing other under the bus to help himself.

There is an old expression that says, "hope for the best prepare for the worst." I don't know how I feel about Hulk but I do know this I love TNA the way it is. I wrestling for a living, I love hanging out with my friends in the back hell I even like talking to Vince Russo I stop and look around convinced some day when I think that my old mentor Jim Cornette will be there ready to hit me with a tennis racket. And I especially love being so close to my... estranged wife.

"Damn," I say as I stand up and head below. "Don't do it," I say out loud but I can't help myself. I got to the bedroom open a drawer and pull out a picture of Traci and I sit on the bed. And than I realize that I don't care about Hogan or what any thinks about Hogan all is here. "And you call me you won't look at even turn around when I call out."

***

Jermey Borash was filming the latest TNA Spin Cycle. "First member of the panel is a man making his Spin Cycle debut he is the one and only Jake Reed," JB says as I walk out and shakes his hand. He quickly brings out Madison Rayne, James Storm, and Alissa Flash. We all sit down at the desk. "We got a lot to talk about. And we might as well start Hulk Hogan is coming to TNA how do you feel let's take it for a spin Jake Reed." I knew that was coming and I still freeze. "Come on man biggest story this whole year," JB prods. "Well I think everyone that reads Internet knows how I feel," I says sarcastically since news of my little run in has already leaked. "Honestly I not sure because all we know is he is coming we are not sure what he is going to do once he gets here. That said I think people are talking about TNA like they never have before so that has to be good," I finish up. Madison, Flash, and James give there answers witch basically how excited they are about Hogan coming in. I can feel my phone vibrate real quick meaning I have a text message.

Hogan called into Bubba says he's the boss and that he has more power than Dixie. Worried yet buddy?

The sending number is one I don't recognize. "Jake Reed, Saints and Colts are undefeated who will be the first to lose?" JB asks. "Ah I have to think the Colts since they are facing the Patriots soon," I get out. I looked down at the text again and I really hope this is rib. I put the phone back in my pocket to focus on the Spin Cycle. But I can't keep the message out of my head as soon as it's over I head for my car and call the number no answer and no voice mail has been set up. Finally I just replied to the text.

Who are you?

Call me a fan.

How did you get my cell #?

Hogan will wreck TNA. The man is 56 with two replaced hips.

Dixie won't let that happen!

We will talk later watch your back. Rats like to travel in packs like wolfs

Who are you?

No answer I wait for ten mins but I guess he or she for all I know isn't writing back.

***

There was a photo shoot for the knockouts. Madison Rayne walked up to Velvet Sky who was getting her make up done. "Careful you idiot," Velvet yelled at the make up artiest.  
"I got some major gossip," Madison says. "Really? What about?" Velvet asks. "Hookup," Madison says. Velvet sits forward "Really who?" "Jake Reed and Alissa Flash," Madison says. "Really? How do you know?" "During Spin Cycle they had there cells out and were texting back and forth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Really Jake Reed and Alissa Flash," Velvet says. "I swear what was funny was that Reed was trying to hide it but it was so obvious," Madison says. Velvet looks over and sees Traci getting ready for the photo shoot. Velvet gets up and walks over to Traci. "Hey Traci I got some good news?" Velvet says acting nice for once. "What?" Traci asks annoyed. Even someone like Velvet knew Traci had been acting strange lately. "Your about to make some major money," Velvet says. Traci doesn't respond figuring some kind of insult is coming. "I mean judge's never look favorably on husbands that cheat on there wife," Velvet says. "Why you bitch?" Traci says coming at Velvet.**

**Velvet backs up knowing she misplayed this. "Calm down besides you don't want to suspended," Velvet pleads. Traci stops but still looks pissed off. Scott D'Amore and Terry Taylor walk over before anything can happen. "Velvet leave we will call we need you," Taylor. "Me she is the crazy bitch that wanted to hit me all I was trying to do was warn her that Jake is sleeping around," Velvet yells so everyone can here. "Leave!" Terry yells. Velvet starts to leave "It wasn't me he is screwing Alissa Flash."**

*******

**I keep looking down at my phone trying to will another text to come in. I sit at a table at Pop's Pizza a local place in Orlando writing a list of everyone that knows my number on a napkin. There are actually quite a few people that know it but also large number of people I can cross off right that wouldn't send me a text like that. I take a swig of my Coke (Sure as hell never drinking Pepsi again) and ask again why I care so much. After it's got to be a rib payback from a joke I played before. But something just doesn't feel right. Man I could kick myself for talking out in that meeting now the net was filled with stories of "Jake Reed wasn't happy with the news of Hogan's joining TNA! Reed Not a Hulkamaniac!" Well I wasn't even as a kid but now someone either in or out of TNA is sending me strange anti Hogan texts.**

**My phone starts to ring. "Hello!" "Hey Jake's what up?" AJ asks. "Nothing much," I lie until I know what is going on I don't want to drag AJ into this he has enough to deal being world champ and the attacks. "Can I ask you a favor and don't make a joke about my sex life," AJ says. "You know me to well." Witch is to bad I had a good one ready to go. "Look Jake I really need someone to watch my back this week. I don't need an injury going into a 3 way for the belt," AJ says. "Well this is a change normally I am the one that keep getting jumped," I say witch is true the joke is the trainer will never get fired since I need him every week.**

**"AJ what ever you need I'm there for you it will be nice to finally pay back one of those six thousand favors I owe you," I respond the truth is I probably owe him a lot more than six thousand. "Alright I got to go I got a baby crying," AJ says before hanging up.**

*******

**"So why did Eric want this meeting?" Terry Taylor asked Dixie Carter. "I'm not really sure. But I want to keep an open door policy now that Cornett is gone and with Mick being so upset," Dixie says. "Mick will calm down he knows when Hulk Hogan wants to keep his deal a secret you keep that secret," Terry says. Dixie checks her watch. "He should be here in the next five minutes," Dixie says. "I'm not sure that I like working with him. The guy would sell his mother just for fun," Terry says. "Look I will be the first to admit Eric has some negatives but there are alot of benefits," Dixie says.**

**"I agree same just like with Hogan but Hulk's positives outweigh his negative I'm sure it's the same with Eric," Terry says sitting down. Before Dixie can say anything else Eric enters with out knocking. "Let's get down to business," Eric says.**

*******

**Later I am eating my pizza wondering who could be attacking AJ and if it could have anything to do with the strange text I got earlier who knows maybe someone is trying to set me up. The only person I think that would be doing that would be Joe who is working AJ and Daniels against each other but what would be Joe's angle in bringing me in he knows I am not in the title match. My phone beeps again saying I have a text. "Do I pick up or not" I say to myself. Taking another bite I know I should pick it up.**

**_They are working against you_**

**_And why should I trust you some name less face less texter?_**

**_I know you are paranoid but take a risk just this once Jake it will be worth it_**

**_Again why should I_**

**_Because it's what's best for TNA!_**

**_Hogan would bring alot of press. Ratings have been done lately and if gets fans to tune in it's worth it most are saying._**

**_Hogan's ego is out of control. He did as much if not more to kill WCW than he ever did to help it_**

**If this is a rib witch now I don't think it is than it's no longer funny and if it isn't funny anymore. "Why me," I think over and over again don't I have enough to deal with I don't need to be dealing with. Than another text comes in.**

**_In order to stand up to Hogan and his people you need someone with enough star power to not look like a under carder bitching and enough strenth follow through. And that person can't give up when it gets tough. You're perfect._**

**_Except I don't want to stand up to Hogan_**

**_Really than why did mock Dixie when as you correctly put it pretty much said "sit down and shut up?"_**

**_It slipped_**

**_Things don't slip Jake unless we want them to. Got 2 Go Talk to U later Outlaw._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**You know what sucks? Waking up on the day of the iMPACT! tapings sick sucks. My throat is sore and my head feels like like a spike is being driven into it. "This is going to be a fun day like when I got a tooth pulled or had that car wreck," I say out loud as I climb out of bed. It all the fun of a hangover with out the work. Picking up my phone I see no texts I get a bowl Wheaties. And open up my laptop six new e-mails in my box, two interview requests, one from Chris Hero, my order from Barnes and Noble has shipped, spam, and an untiled one from a name I don't recognize. Stop_Him_B4_U_' well that that gives me a bad feeling. I try to fight the urge to open it but I do any ways.**

**Jake,**

**Your boss had a pretty interesting meeting yesterday. Sure she claimed it was part of some open door policy but the person she was meeting with a person that is going to work against you. Hell they were in her office for over an hour and every time your name came up he buried you. The fight for survival is starting.**

**A Friend**

**The name is registered to re-mailer service where for a fee you send in you e-mail they than send it out again later so it can't be traced back to you or you wind up on a spam list. It also means I am no closer to finding out who the hell this is. It's just after nine in the morning and I few hours to try and get feeling better before I have to be at the taping and watch AJ's back while watching my own.**

*******

**I walked into the iMPACT! Zone still feeling like crap. AJ is waiting by the locker room door. "Man you look crap." "I feel worse. I took a bunch of crap that is yet to kick in and it may never well," I say as we enter and I sit on bench. "Dude maybe you should go home," AJ says. "No I'll be able to get through the day. Besides what's the worst that could happen I get the World Elite sick," I say. The door opens and Beer Money walks in. "Dead man sitting," Storm says pointing at me. "Yeah tell me about it," I say pulling a cough drop out of my bag. "So what was it like? Was she good?" Storm asks me. "Oh for the love of god James," Robert scolds. "What it's a locker room and I having a locker room talk. So come on Reed out with it!"**

**"What are you talking about how much beer have already glugged down?" I ask. "Alissa Flash is she any good?" Storm clears up. "Well yeah I say she is real good. Hell Les Thatcher told me once she could be the best some day and than Harley Race chimed in...." "Wait Alissa Flash slept with Les Thatcher? And Harly Race two Christ oh might she must have daddy issues," Storm yells. Every have one of those times where even though a guy is speaking English you have no idea what he is talking about? Well than you know how I feel right now. "OK I don't know how much beer you drank already and it may be five o'clock some where but it's not here," AJ says.**

**"Believe it or not he's not that drunk he's asking about Jake screwing Alissa Flash before the spin cycle taping," Roode says. It's a good thing I was already sitting down because my legs just turned to jelly. "Jake you didn't," AJ says. "No I didn't the only thing I did before Spin Cycle was work on some jokes I never got to use," I say running a hand through my hair. "Well you were texting each other during Spin Cycle," Storm chuckles. AJ and Roode both look at me. "I wasn't texting her. I got a text from..." Before I can finish Pat Kenny rushes in. "Line ups boys. AJ you got Joe, Beer Money management is giving you a gift and Jake you drew a short straw," he says handing them out.**

**My eye goes to it first. "Knockouts Match Traci Brooks vs. Alissa Flash." Forget being sick this situation I am now it is really starting to suck. The truth is I actually have slept with Alissa but it was years ago during one of my many lost weekends. Nothing I can do now but sit back and pray.**

*******

**I sit back and watch Traci's match with Alissa witch is up next. "Are you finally going to tell me what the hell happened between you and Traci?" AJ asks sitting next to me by the monitor. "AJ I don't want to talk about it," I tell him. "Look Jake its just strange one week she shows up and joins the MEM and you are living on your boat." I don't answer and just turn to look at screen sending the signal to AJ to let it go witch he does for now. "What the hell?" I say as I see Alissa attacking Traci's arm and than Traci attacking Alissa after the match. I get up and leave the room to check on Traci.**

**I wait outside the trainer's room pacing back and forth. Finally after about twenty minutes she walks out. "I'm fine Jake," she says. "Your not fine Traci," I say. "Jake..." "Traci, you don't freak out like that when you are fine," I say. "Why don't you go check on you new girlfriend," Traci snaps. "Oh come on Traci it's one thing for the boys to believe that crap but you know me well enough," I yell.**

**JB comes running up to us out of breath. "Jake the World Elite are in the ring. They are calling you out and I don't know what they have planned but they have a US flag, an Irish flag, and a thing of lighter fluid," JB says.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Eric Young stood in the middle of the ring. He had already been on a rant about how he I was unworthy of a title shot. "You see Jake Reed hasn't done anything in how long. Jake Reed would rather make jokes and make you fools happy." My music starts to play and I make my way out. "Wait a second wait a second, did the guy you was scared crap less by his pyro just call me a joke? No scratch that did the guy that once jumped into Roode's arms when the lights went out call me a joke? Did the guy... Hell Eric if I list all you moment of strangeness we will be here all night so boy in the truck play that video I gave you earlier," I say. "Don't even think about Reed! I will not stand here..." "Than sit down," I joke. Eric is really getting pissed and yells at Bashir and Kioyshi who climb out of the ring.**

**"Oh he gave you two a job to do?" They keep coming I take off my jacket and let it drop to the ground I reach around my back and pull my trademark weapon of a tire iron out from belt. "There is one of him and two of us," Bashir yells. By this point I have already dropped my mike and hold up my empty hand up and than reach around my back again and pull out a second tire iron. They both stop and return to the ring. "That's ok you see not only are we not only great athletes but we are smarter. Homicide, Rob roll them out," Eric commands. Homicide unrolls a US flag and Terry an Irish Flag just like JB said they had. "Now Jake everyone knows you a very proud Irish American. But Jake the only thing worse than an Irish men or an American is an Irish American so here I am burning these two symbols of who you are," Eric says as he flicks a lighter.**

**I've been accused of not thinking enough plenty of times in my career and you can chalk up another one as I rush the ring. Mangus is the first one I hit but I got caught in the back with a blow. I keep fighting and am able to dump Bishar to the outside but than everything goes dark...**

*******

**"Eric Young just hit Jake with the belt," Mike Tenay yelled. Terry and Williams pull Jake to his feet so Eric Young can do it again. "Reed is out on his feet. Eric Young might be able to do some real damage," Taz says. Eric Young sets up for a pile driver but at the last second Jake drops to his leg and low blows Eric. Jake tries to scramble out of the ring but Brutus pulls him back in and hits a upper cut. Beer Money comes running out with chairs and save Jake.**

*******

**Storm helps me up and I shake the cob webs from my head. Storm has picked up the US flag so I grab the Irish one. "You know Eric I don't feel like making jokes right now so let me just say this Sunday you are a dead man! Jake Reed is taking that Global Championship and Beer Mooney is taking back there tag team belts!" The fans cheer as Eric and company just keep backing up. Once there are gone I head for the back and double time my way to where I left Traci who I pleaded with to stay until I got back. Of course when I get there only JB is still standing.**

**"Jake I'm sorry she left," he says. I say nothing and just stand there blood coming down my face. "Look man I know this isn't the best time but..." "But what JB? What the hell could you want now?" "Well you still haven't filmed your reaction to what Hogan coming TNA means to you," JB says. I don't say anything and give JB the evil eye before walking off muttering to myself.**

**I head to the locker room and clean myself up. I look and the mirror and all I think is how old I am starting to look. I lived a hard life years in the ring have given my a few scars including long one on my left shoulder the result of going through a stack of light tubes in CZW the years of drugging and drinking didn't do me any favors and all the stress I am usually in makes me look thirty five instead of thirty. "Oh dear god I am thirty," I think to myself. I take one step and a slight bit of pain shoots through me leg. I came to a conclusion a while ago it's not an issue of it I have retire because of my leg it's an issue of when.**

*******

**Dixie was in another meeting with Eric. "I think you are being a little extreme," Dixie says. "Dixie you have to be extreme remember the WWE will try to crush this at ever turn," Eric says. "I am just not sure," Dixie says. "Hey just because we get rid of someone now doesn't' mean we can't bring them back later," Eric says.**

*******

**"Chris and Joe hate me and you wife won't talk to you. We are a couple of winners huh Jake," AJ says walking up to me. "Oh yeah but you sill got the gold belt and hot wife and three great kids me I got a boat," I say. "It's a really nice boat," AJ says. "Maybe I should take JB out on it and if he annoys me I throw him off," I say. "Except JB Twitters everything he does. Odds are he would tweet "Holy Crap Jake Reed just through me overboard!"**

**"Simple I take his phone first," I say. "So what is you plan for Sunday," AJ asks. "Just win witch is always my plan," I say but I can feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I look around to see if it could one of the guys sending it but of course no one is on there phone. "Something wrong?" AJ asks. "Ah just my phone," I say before adding very loudly "AND NO IT'S NOT FLASH!"**

**I take out my phone and check the text. "YOUNG WILL HAVE A NEW "POWER" ON SUNDAY!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**It was the night of Turning Point. I kept looking down at the text message wondering what it meant. Finally earlier this morning I had it and texted back.**

**_Either tell me who you are or stop!_**

**So far I haven't heard back. I look over and see Bobby Lashley warming up. I swear the guy looks like he is about charge through a wall to get at Stenier. Not that anyone can blame him. Hell most of the locker room is hoping he finish Scott off for good. I am already warmed up as I pull on my leather jacket. I take a deep breath and exit the locker room. I am just at the door when my cell phone in my bag goes off. "Damn not now," I think to myself. I make the judgement call to ignore it and go out of my match.**

*******

**"It's time to have our first championship match of the night here at Turning Point. It's for Global Championship let's break it down with the Global List," Mike Tenay says setting up the match. "Young sets his own rules saying never in North America and never against a North American wrestler. But it was Reed tricked Young into giving him this match. Young makes it personal on Impact he tried to burn both an US flag and a Irish flag thus insulting the very proud Irish American in Reed." Jake's music starts to play and he makes his way out. "I have to give Jake credit Mike. He wanted his shot at this belt and made a monkey out of Eric Young to get it," Taz says. The World Elite's music started to play as the whole faction followed Eric Young out. Earl Hebner comes running out and tells everyone but Young to go to the back. "Earl Hebner once again laying down the law," Tenay says. "You can't make me that. My men stay out here," Eric yells.**

**Hebner walks over to the ring announcer David Penzar and whispers something to him. "Ladies and Gentlemen I have just been informed by Earl Hebner that if World Ellite does not leave the ring side area than the match and the TNA Global Championship will be awarded to Jake Reed!" Eric sends the boys to the back and than yells. "Things are going to change around here."**

**"Things are going to change Eric. Your losing the belt!" Jake mocks. Eric climbs into the ring. The bell rings and Jake charges at Eric who bails out of the ring. Eric walks over to the table and picks up his belt and turns to leave smirking to himself. Jakie jumps out of the ring and goes after Eric who he chops in the back. Jake than takes Eric back to the ring. Jake wrings Eric's arm into a hammer lock. Jake takes Eric down to the ground but Eric gets the ropes. "That was a smart move there by Reed. A lot of people think a hammer lock is to simple but that's the hold cops use to control you when you get arrested of course Mike you would know all about that," Taz jokes. "Oh your one to talk I tend to remember you being in a few riots over the years," Tenay says.**

**Meanwhile Jake and Eric have locked up with Jake forcing Eric into the ropes the ref is trying to break it up giving Eric a chance to poke Jake in the eyes. "It's a dirty move but it's effective," Taz says as Eric takes Jake over with a head lock. Jake powers out of it and goes for a belly to back suplex but Eric lands on his feet and gives Jake a back breaker. Eric covers, count of one, Jake kicks out. Eric picks Jake up and chops him. Jake fires back with a chop of his own. Both men exchange chops again and than again finally Eric goes for a drop kick but Jake side steps him. Jake picks him up and power slams Eric down and drops an elbow.**

**Jake slaps a chin lock on Eric. Eric gets to the ropes and Jake breaks the hold Eric rolls out of the ring and starts to run away again. "What a second it's Kevin Nash," Mike Tenay yells. "We haven't seen Big Sexy since Eric Young stole the than legends title from him," Taz adds. Young sees Nash and turns back to the ring. Jake is waiting and hits his over head belly to belly suplex and covers count of one, count of two, Eric kicks out. Jake pulls Eric up and whips him into a corner. Eric staggers out and Jake uses his flying lariat. Jake picks Eric up into a fireman's carry. "Reed's going for his trademark Death Valley Driver," Tenay says.**

**Eric counters into a DDT. Eric climbs the ropes and hits a leg drop from the top. Eric picks up Jake and hits a powerbomb and covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Young pulls Jake up and whips him into ropes and follows it up with a back body drop. Eric goes for the pile driver but Jake gets out of it and picks Eric up and turns it into a Alabama Slam. Both men are down and fighting to get to there feet. There up and hit a clothesline on each other sending both men down again. Kevin Nash gets up and climbs into the ring with a chair. "No Kevin get out of the ring," Johnson yells at Nash who than belts him. Nash than hits Jake with the chair and jackknife powerbombs him before throwing Eric on top of Jake. The ref finally gets up and counts, one, two, three.**

*******

**I manage to make my way back to the locker room. My head is killing me and I swear I am going to kill Nash than again I will have to get in line since he also cost Beer Money the tag titles while I was in the training room. I look at the screen and see AJ has control in his title defence. I hear a beep and than I remember my phone. Pulling it out I check the one text I have.**

**_Don't trust Nash_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I walk up to a wood and glass door and knock on it. "Come in," Dixie calls out. "Hey boss I need your help," I say entreating her office. "Well...." Before I can finish her phone rings. "Sorry Jake I have to take this can you come back later," she asks. I nod and leave. I see Foley power walking to the door. "Sorry Mick she has a phone call," I say. "You know with who?" Mick asks. At that moment I can almost see a little angel and a little devil appear on each shoulder one and I listen to the devil. "Well Mick who do you think. Big guy loves red and yellow," I say. "Really what about? I mean man no one is telling me anything," Foley complains. "I couldn't tell she kicked me out but man I would be worried I manged to see a mock up for a PPV poster and it said A Major Debut and One Bloody Goodbye," I say fighting not to start laughing. "I don't believe this," Mick says.**

**"Mick maybe it's not you. I mean there are plenty of guys that could be part of a bloody goodbye I mean Kurt..., Booker oh he is already gone, I'm really going to miss you Mick," I say finally breaking up. "You think this is funny? You think my pain and worry is amusing? Well tell you what Reed to love my joke you see tonight on iMPACT! its going to be you vs. Samoa Joe," Mick says. "Mick I'm sorry bu admit it you would have done it to me," I respond. "You vs. Joe and Tomko," Mick says before he turns to leave. "I really got to learn to pick my moments," I think.**

*******

**"When are you going to learn," AJ says. "I always figure it will be sometime just before I die probably as someone who I piss off beats the living hell out of me," I tell my friend. "Well I hear Traci is on the war path she might get to you first," Storm yells out. "Shut up Storm," AJ and I both yell. "Hey don't blame me my love life is fine and no women are fighting over me," Storm say pointing at the TV where Traci has attacked Flash. "Ah shit," I say turn to leave the locker room. "Dude it's a bad idea, Roode says stopping me. "Ah fuck off Bobby," I say to him as I exit the room. I start heading for the ring when I get this strange feeling like someone is watching me. I turn around but no one is there.**

**I turn around and keep walking when Nash rounds the corner. "Ah just the man I was looking for," he says calmly. "Oh really your looking for me shouldn't it be the other way since you were the one that tried to flatten my skull with a chair," I says. "See I thought you would misunderstand that," Nash says putting his arm on my shoulder. "Well Kev explain it me," I say. "Why do I do anything?" Nash says. "Money let me guess you dented a chair on my head so you can sell it on E-Bay," I say sarcastically. "No but that's not a bad idea," Nash says.**

**"You see Jake, Hulk is coming and things are changing and the World Ellite I just see more money in that." Nash starts to leave leaving me to simmer but I have enough to deal with right now and will have to get to that later. I see Traci being escorted to the back by security. "Get your hands off me," she yells acting like she is about to hit someone. I see Lauren about to interview her and stop her. Traci's so pissed off right now anything she says will wind up getting bleeped to much to use. Traci storms off and I follow her.**

**Outside I watch Traci kick a trash can. For some strange reason I go over and pick it up at that point she finally notices me. "I don't want to talk Jake," she says. "Fine by me I am just making sure we keep getting to film here. You know the park has told TNA we have to clean up any mess we make outside the Zone," I say. "Just go away Jake," she says. "No! Last time I checked I have as much right to stand here as anyone you want privacy go back to the house," I say. "I don't want to talk to you I don't want to deal..." "Oh I know that Traci! You have fucking made that clear lately! Trust me when you asked me to move out made that pretty damn clear!" I yell. Come to think of it that the first time I have ever yelled at her since we met and it felt pretty good.**

**She goes to say something but what I have been holding in is coming out so interrupt. "You know I don't even know what I did wrong this time! So you want me to leave you alone just tell me Traci what I did wrong!" Ok that felt great until I see the look on her face before she runs off. "Traci wait," I yell as I give chase only to find Foley first. "Match time Jake," He says pointing at the tunnel as my music starts to play.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**"The following contest is a handicapped match set for one introducing first "The Omaha Outlaw"Jake Reed." "Well Taz TNA Executive Shareholder Mick Foley was the one that ordered this match," Mike Tenay said as Jake made his way to the ring. Tomko's music began to play. "Hey Mike I love a good joke as much as anyone but you shouldn't be joking around with Mick Foley right now," Taz says as Joe enters the arena. Tomko stands on the outside and Joe will start the referee is about to call for the bell when "BANG BANG" is head as Foley's music plays. The Hardcore Icon walks onto the ramp.**

**"Now I made this match earlier when I admit I was pissed off but now I have had a chance to calm down I realized it was time to tweak it," Foley says. "Well that is good to hear," Mike says. "Instead of Jake Reed vs. Tomko and Joe in a Handicapped match it will be... Jake vs. Tomko and Joe in a Hardcore Handicapped match," Foley says. Joe attacks Jake and reigns down a series of of hard blows on him. Jake slips away and gets winds up behind Joe. Joe spins around and kicks Jake in the head. Joe puts Jake in the corne and goes for the face wash but Tomko tags himself in. Tomko picks Jake up and hits a spinning side slam and than an overhead side slam. Tomko stands Jake up to go for a clothes line but Jake ducks and hits Tomko with a German suplex. Joe tags himself back in but Tomko gets in his face.**

**Jake rolls out of the ring and than under it. Joe and Tomko don't notice this at first since they are arguing with each other. "Guys get it together your supposed to fight Reed who's playing hide and seek right now," Taz yells. Foley is freaking out and screaming on the outside. Finally Joe and Tomko go out to get Jake. Joe lifts up the apron and gets sprayed in the eyes by a white smoke. Jake comes out from under the ring with a fire extinguisher. Jake than blast Tomko with the spray as well and tops it off with Foley.**

**Jake drop kicks Joe into the guard rail and than whips Tomko into Joe and than charges and splashes both men. Jake picks up Tomko and hits the Hot Shot on the guard rail. Jake charges Joe but Joe turns it into a powerslam on the concreat. Joe tosses Jake back into the ring and comes in before hitting a senton. Joe pulls a limb Jake up for a head and arm suplex and than locks in the Boston Crab than into the STF. Jake reaches the ropes and Joe breaks at four. Tomko is up and has a chair and climbs in the ring. Tomko sets up the chair and Slams Jake onto it.**

**"Oh man Mike look at that chair..." "Look at the chair I am more worried about Jake's spin." Jake is still down as Earl Hebner tells Joe and Tomko to stay back but they don't listen and knock Earl the ground. Tomko sets Jake up for a power bomb and hits it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jake screams as he clutches his back. Joe stand Jake up and puts him the corner. Tomko charges in and kicks Jake right in the head. Joe hits Jake with a death valley driver and covers, "Trying to beat him with his own move," Mike yells. count of one count of two count of... Jake kicks out.**

**Tomko and Joe are setting up a table. Jake comes out of the corner with a double flying lariat out of desperation. Jake gets up and suplexs Tomko onto Joe. Jake rolls to the outside he can't even stand up straight due to his back being in so much pain but he hobbles over to grab a chair. Joe is up and sticks his head through the ropes. Jake whips the chair around and connects. Jake climbs back up but gets hit by a knee strike from Tomko who than picks him up and hits a massive spin buster through the table.**

**AJ makes his way out with a towel. "AJ can't take any more of this," Mike Tenay says. "Wait look out AJ!" Taz yells as Daniels attacks him from behind. AJ and Daniels fight to back. Tomko pulls Jake up and puts Jake in a back breaker torture rack and than everyone is shocked when the referee calls for the bell. Earl calls Penzer over and says something. "Ladies and Gentlemen you winners by submission Tomko and Samoa Joe," is annouced.**

**"Mike your the professor when was the last time Jake Reed gave up?" Taz asks. "Taz I don't think it's ever happened in his TNA career," Mike responds in shock. Tomko and Joe but Jake remains down on the ground where Tomko dropped him after the match. The crowd is stunned just sits on there hands until AJ comes out to help Jake to the back witch gets some cheers.**

*******

**Now you would think after a beating like that I would be allowed to rest but nope. For some reason I am told Terry Taylor needs to see ASAP. I head into his office and see Terry taking a drink from a Jack Daniels bottle now normally I would crack a joke about it not being nice to drink in front of guys like me but I've learned my lesson for today anyway. "You needed to see a dying man," I say sitting down. "Jake I really... Jake you know that change..." Terry stumbles out. "Come on Taylor out with it what ever it is I'm a big boy I can handle it," I say not knowing what would come next would change my world.**

*******

**Jake Reed Released from TNA**

**Why full details aren't known yet former TNA World Champion Jake Reed has been released from the company. This comes as a major shock as Reed is one of the most popular wrestlers in TNA. To show how unplanned this seems TNA just today made the latest Jake Reed T-Shirt available on Shop TNA.**

**Credit PWINSIDER**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hulk Hogan was not a calm man by any stretch of the imagination. "Eric you are an idiot," Hulk yelled. "Look Hulk I thought this was a good idea," Eric said. The two men were in Hulk's home office. "What I wanted?! Why the hell would I want one of the top guys in TNA gone?" Hulk yelled. Eric was quit the truth was the big man was already pretty run down after all the press he was doing for his book and the TNA deal. "Hulk we can always hire Reed back," Eric finally said. "Eric I told you to go over the roster and give you thoughts not get a guy fired and tell me why you went on a crusade against Reed?" Hulk demanded. "Leg that is about to give out for one. And Hulk the guy's drug problem is a bad one and I head he was using again," Eric says. That seemed to satisfy Hogan for the time being.**

*******

**"No Reed, R E E D!" Traci said into her phone as she passed in her living room. "Look pal my... my husband is a drug addict who lost his job a few weeks ago and no one has head since I am worried... WELL THANKS FOR YOUR HELP ASS HOLE!" Traci screamed slammed down the phone. "Look if Jake shows up just let me know thank you Bill," AJ says into his cell. They both sat on the sofa. "You know I can't believe he would just leave with out telling anyone where he was going," Traci says. "I can look Traci, Jake is my best friend but sometimes he can be a real ass," AJ says as his phone starts to ring. "It's him!" AJ says as he puts his cell on speaker.**

**"Stop trying to find me!" Jake says. "Where the hell are you?" Traci yells. "On my boat," Jake says. "Yeah well pal your boat is not at the slip you rent so where are you?" AJ asks. "And don't say out to sea," Traci orders. "Look where I am doesn't matter and don't bother trying to find me I need a break and just so you know when I hang up the phone is gong in the drink," Jake says. "Look Jake we are worried about you," Traci says. He says nothing as the line goes dead. AJ redials the number but gets no answer.**

*******

**I haven't done this since I was a teenager and I used to sneak out to meet up with my girlfriend at night. Getting out my house was the easy part getting back in oh boy that was tough. Now here I am climbing over a wall to a house in the middle of the day if anyone has seen me odds are the cops are coming. I make it ans start to sneak to the house. Now you maybe thinking "What the hell Jake? Why not just ring the bell?" It's simple if who I think is in this house is in there I really want tor "surprise" him.**

**I sneak along just under the windows of the home. I make it over under a window to a home office and I see him in there. If I'm right he should be alone and hopefully I can talk to him if' I'm wrong I'm definitely going to jail. I pull out the pre paid cell I bought yesterday and dial the number of the guy that's been texting me. I listen real close and hear a phone ringing inside the house. I look and see he is has a cell in his hands he press a button to ignore the call. I redial and the phone cell in his hand rings again. "Ok I'm going in!" I say outloud. Before I do though the window opens. "Well glade to see you finally figured it out," he says. So much for my career in the CIA folks. "Well can I come in? I just hate texting," I say.**

**He went to the back door and opened it to let me in. "So how you doing? No one's head from you since you were let go," he says. "I'm as fine as you can be after you get fired," I say. "Look I had not idea that was coming. I thought they would try to keep you down," he says. I pause for a moment wondering if I can believe him a few weeks I would have no doubt. But now my freaking world has changed for ever and what was with the phone tag game why not just call me.**

**"Well it doesn't matter. Not like we could have stopped it," I say. "Maybe I can talk to..." "No don't even if I got a calling telling me to come back now I wouldn't take it. I finally get what I should have known a long time ago I just am not supposed to be a wrestler anymore," I say. "I know your a former world champion but your not old enough to talk like that yet," he says. "I may only be thirty but I've had enough experiences for a sixty year old. And the simple truth is right now all I really want to do is wrap my lips around a bottle," I say. "TNA needs the Omaha Outlaw," he says. I just stand there and think. "Well the Omaha Outlaw is dead. I'm just Jake." I say as leave.**

*******

**A few day later Traci finds a package at the door of her house. She opens it and pulls out Jake's leather jacket. She sees something in the pocket and reaches into it and pulls out a note. She reads it and than sit down on the porch. "Jake," she says softly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Note- Hey I joined Twitter at /GriffinNoel so if want to follow me and maybe find out what's going on feel free**

**The weeks went on without Jake Reed. January 4th was a huge success as were the next few weeks. But the events of Genesis had left fans disturbed as AJ Styles turned on his fans. Hulk Hogan sat in his office with Bischoff next to him going over notes for there next meeting with Spike. "You know Eric at the last meeting a few of the executives didn't like Reed was let go. One point blanked asked me how much money were spending on Bubba and if any that couldn't have gone to keeping Reed on roster," Hulk said. "Come on Hulk you know how executives are. I bet that guy had neer even seen Jake Reed in a picture much less in wrestle," Eric Bischoff defends.**

*******

**Jermey Borash stepped into his cab. "Where to buddy," the cab driver asks. "Here take me to this address," JB says. "Sure thing," the driver says. JB sits back and looks at the rather gloomy city. "Man sure is gray?" JB says. "Well it's January in Nebraska," the driver responds. "So ah do you know Jake Reed?" JB asks. "Kind of he played for the both the Vikings and the Saints king of strange sine they played each other in the NFC title game," the cab driver says. "Different Jake Reed. The wrestler," JB says. "Don't watch wrestling," The cabbie says. JB pulls opens his travel bad and pulls out a video camera. "I have come to Omaha Nebraska with one goal to find Jake Reed and return him to TNA. I have heard Hulk Hogan is blaming Eric Bischoff for letting him go and since Eric just took me off TV I can't figure out any better way than to show up Eric than get Jake back," JB says into the camera.**

**The driver drops JB off at the address he asked for Reed's Pub. JB pays the man and than heads into the Pub. There is a nice crowd in the building. He walks up to the bar where a young man is tending. "What can I get you?" He asks. "I'll take a banana dacory," JB says. "Hey Bill can you help me," the bartender yells out. "What?" JB asks. "I have no earlty idea how to make that pal," he says. An elder man who looks like Jake in about twenty five years walk up to the bar. "Get out he isn't here and if he was I sure as hell wouldn't let you near him," Bill Reed says. "Mr. Reed I don't think you understand I am here to bring Jake back..." JB doesn't finish the word as Bill come out from behind the bar and charges him.**

**"Bill no!" The bartender yells as he jumps over the bar to hold him back. "What?" JB asks. "You think I am letting my son go back to TNA why so they can just fire him unfairly again get out!" Bill yells. JB leaves the pub quickly. Outside he takes out his camera. "Ok that didn't as well I would have hopped but I am not giving up.**

*******

**Traci climbed off a plane. The day was beautiful as the sun was high in the sky. "It's really nice," she thought. Customs actually wasn't to bad not like it can be in America at times. She got a rental car and drove to the docks. Getting out of the car she walked the length of the pier and than she saw it the Blackshirt Jake's boat named after the defense of his beloved Nebraska Cornhuskers. Traci takes a deep breath before stepping on the boat. She knocks on a that leads down below. "Go away!" A gruff but tired sounding voice says. "Jake open up," Traci calls out. "It's not Jake," the voice yells out again.**

**Traci starts to pound on the door. "Damn it Jacob Martin Reed open this door or I am knocking it down," Traci yells. Finally the door opens and Steve Corino stands there. "Not Jake!" He says. "Steve what the hell are you doing in there?" "I was trying to sleep!" He yells. "Sorry but I am looking for Jake," she says. "Well not here," Steve yells again. "Do you have any idea where he is? And why do you have his boat?" "He lent me it and I have no idea he said something about taking a break from the world," Steve says. "Steve you know what he is like...." "Traci I don't think it's like those other times. He just seems tired,"Steve says.**

*******

**"Rain I hate Rain!" Eric Bischoff thought as he waited for a cab. "Hulk had to send me here he gets some tip and I have to run it down," he thought again. Finally after five minutes of waiting a cab pulls up. "Take me to the Merrion Hotel," Eric orders. "First time in Ireland sir?" The cab driver asks. "Yeah just over here to do some bussiness," Eric says.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Traci went into a small bar and sat down. "I'll take a beer please," she says. "What the matter honey," the waitress asks. "I'm looking for someone," Traci says. "Let me guess your long lost love," she says. "Something like that. You haven't seen him have you?" Traci asks pulling out a picture of Jake. "Yeah he was in here a few days ago said something about Vegas," the waitress says. "Are you serious and you sure it was him?" Traci asks. "Trust me I remember the really depressed ones especially the depressed that don't drink," she says. "Thank you," Traci says she pays for her beer and runs out.**

*******

**About an hour later AJ Styles is eating dinner talking to Ric Flair when his phone rings. "You got the TNA world champion AJ Styles!" AJ says as picks up his phone. "AJ's it's Traci I think I found Jake he's in Vegas," Traci says. "Really I thought you were in..." "I am but I got a tip but I can't get out of here until tomorrow no flights," Traci says. "Traci I will find him don't worry," AJ says. "What's going on?" Ric asks. "We are going to Vegas," AJ says.**

*******

**In Ireland there may be no better hotel than the Merrion. Eric Bischoff was in one of there guest rooms waiting for the man he was meeting to finish his shower. The man's wife had gone shopping leaving her husband to his business just like she had for years that's why she was one of the few wrestlers wife Eric liked. The door to the bath room opened and Kevin Nash walked in wearing a rope and drying his hair."We get a problem," Eric says. "We got a lot of problems Hulk has lost his mind," Kevin says. "I know but we got a real problem Hulk wants to bring Reed back in," Bischoff says. "GOD DAMN IT! You can't let that happen!" Nash yells. "I don't intend to let it happen but I have enough trouble dealing with Hall and Waltman," Eric yells right back.**

**"I'm working on it you just take care of Reed," Nash says. "Reed shouldn't be a problem the guy has gone missing. I bet he is currently face down the gutter some where," Eric says. "Yeah Reed has a bad habit of showing up to play savor," Nash says. "Yeah well plenty of people have called me the devil for a reason," Eric says.**

*******

**I walked into a old house. The blond next me looked like the weight of the world had just been taken off her shoulders. "We can trust Caleb. I have known for years," she says. I pull the gun out my jeans belt. "Will you put that away?" She harshly whispers to me. "You don't learn do you? Odds are they on there way here?" I say sweeping the area. "You are crazy there is no way..." She stops talking and starts to hyperventilate. "What the hell is it now?" I turn around and see a guy dead on the ground. She is about to freak out I jump tackle her and pull her down covering her mouth. "Be quite. The might be here still I am going to let you up and when I do run like hell for the door. Got it?" I say in a whisper. She nods yes.**

**"I wouldn't do that Jake!" A guy holding a rifle says as the lights turn on and few more come out of the office. "Hello Carter how's Amy oh wait she left when she found out what a sick bastard you are," I say. "She's better than your son," he mocks. "I jump and charge the guy a large guy smacks me with the but of his gun knocking me down. "I really hate you!" I cough out. "Kill her!" Scott says pointing at the blond.**

**"Cut that's a wrap for today people!" Art the director of this straight to DVD movie yells out. Ok long story short my agent Derek found this movie but an reporter that winds up on the run with an ex spy for Mr. Anderson of all people but he dropped out for what later turned out to be his TNA deal so I wound up getting the lead it helped Art is a huge wrestling fan and marked for having any wrestler on the project. I get up and head to the small bath room in Art's brothers house I am using as a dressing room. Ok maybe it's not the next Batman Movie but trust me it's going to be better than Ready to Rumble or No Holds Barred.**

**If nothing else this is keeping me busy and it's kind of fun just the pay is kind of crappy. I get in the car I borrowed from Steve Corino when I lent him my boat and drive to the motel just outside of Vegas. I stop at a Wendy's and get a burger and fries with a soda. In my room I turn on the TV and watch a little Sportscenter the Super Bowl is coming up and that is the top story. I start to channel surf and find out Vegas is one of the few markets that carries TNA Xplsioln.**

**"I don't care," I say to myself as I change the channel and find The Simpsons. "Ah the Max Power one I love this one," I insist. But I change the channel back. What the hell is with the ring? I know I haven't watched since I was fired but this can't be right. Wait did Tenay say The Nasty Boys? What the hell is going on? Orlando Jordan beat the Pope and AJ is with who? This is getting insane. This is why I got fired?! For these guys and dork named Bubba.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**"It's early February and I can wear shorts how awesome is Vegas," I think to myself as I get dressed. OK I admit the winter's in Orlando are pretty great but I am trying to be more positive lately. I head for the car when my phone goes off. "Hello?" "Hey Jake's it Steve," Corino says. "Hey buddy what's up?" I say to him. "Well something happened," Steve says. "Steve speak up I can barely hear you that static on the line is insane. Hey wait why didn't you just call me on the satellite phone?" "It sort of went overboard," Steve says. "That was brand new phone I bought it for the boat and you lose it!" I yell at him.**

**"I'm sorry! But there's more to it than the phone?" Steve says. "What did you hit a sand bar and the phone fell off?" I ask half laughing. "Yeah that's about it." "You hit a sand bar?" I yell at him. "Don't worry I got the boat free." Steve says in a way that tells me there is something else. "And than what?" "Well Jake you see in getting it off I put a real big hole in the side and the boat sank," Steve says. I am silent. "Hello Jake are you still there?" Steve asks.**

**"YOU SANK MY BOAT! WHAT THE...." I swore at Steve for the next twenty minutes. So much for being positive there is no way to put a positive spin on this. I am so mad at Corino I have to fight the urge to crash his car. I get to the house where we are filming and see it's pretty empty witch is really strange since I am running late after my call from Corino. I see Art sitting outside drinking from bottle of whiskey.**

**"Oh Jake you made it," he says. "Yeah I guess I'm the only one," I say seeing this guy looks like I just shot his dog. "No I told them not to come on I tried to call you but the line was busy," He responds. "Yeah that was my finding out my boat sank," I tell him. "Oh boy now I feel really about telling you that the movie is off," Art says. "What? How can it be off?" "The backer pulled out. I'm sorry Jake nothing can be done unless I find a new one and that's not going to easy," he explains. This just isn't my decade is it folks.**

*******

**It was the night off Against All Odds. "Hey Traci any luck," Christy Hemme asked her. "Oh plenty of luck all bad," Traci says as she sits down. "I thought you got a lead about him in Vegas what happened?" Christy asks again. "He had already checked out!" Traci yells her frustrations coming out. "Come on Traci you will find Jake sooner or later," Christy says. "I just wish I could figure out what is going on in his head," Traci says.**

*******

**"Look Hulk I tried but no one can find Jake Reed," Eric says. "You know Eric I have enough to deal with already but look at this," Hulk says pulling out a stack of paper. "What are those?" Eric asks. "Letters and E-Mails wanting Reed," Hulk says. Eric is about to say something but Mike Tenay comes running in. "Call 911!" He yells. "Why?" Eric and Hulk ask at once. "Samoa Joe's been attacked. It's really bad!" Tenay yells.**

*******

**The Event went on until it was time for the Main Event. Joe had been taken to the hospital so the fans had no idea what would happen. Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff stood in the ring. "I"ll be honest with you brothers we have been racking our brains in the back trying to figure out what to do because we promised you a TNA world..." AJ's music started to play as the champ and Ric Flair made there entrance. "No Hold on on damn second Hogan! AJ signed to face Samoa Joe and just because he can't make it doesn't mean you can do what ever you want!" Ric Flair yelled. "That's right I am going to have some say in this. So I will make it clear it can't be a someone I have already beat! In a title match" AJ yells. "Well that means Kurt Angle won't get a shot if AJ gets his way," Tenay says. "Or someone that was in the eight card stud tournament!" "Well that was Desmond Wolfe, Matt Morgan, Hernandez, among others with Wolfe winning!" Taz reminds the fans.**

**"So in other words the top level in TNA that could beat you," Bischoff says. "Hey I don't have to defend my title tonight I could just walk," AJ says. Hogan and Bischoff start to whisper to each other. "Wait who the hell is this guy?" Taz asks as a guy with a hooded sweat shirt comes out of the tunnel and down the ramp. The hood is up blocking his face. Bischoff and Hogan are to busy with each other to see him while AJ and Flair have there backs turned to him. The man stops just short of the ring and pulls off the hood. "IT'S JAKE REED!" Tenay yells. "HOLY HELL!" Taz yells. Hogan and Bischoff break from the conference to see why the fans are cheering so loudly. "Ring the bell the we have a challenger!" Hogan yells pointing at Jake.**

**AJ turns around and gets punched right in the mouth. The bell rings and Hogan orders Bischoff and Flair out of the ring. Jake comes in with a spring board double stomp onto AJ's gut. Jake pulls AJ up and pick him up and whips him into the ropes. Jake splashes AJ in the corner and than sits him on the top rope. Jake climbs the corner and puts AJ on his shoulders in fireman's' carry before hitting a super death valley driver. Jake covers and Hogan counts of the one the two and the three. "The Winner and New TNA World Champion Jake Reed!"**

**Hogan picks up the TNA world title witch AJ had dropped when Jake punched him and hands it to Jake. Jake takes it and extends his hand to Hogan who takes it. "What a moment Jake Reed is back!" Tenay says. But than Jake shocks everyone when he hits Hogan with the belt. Jake than puts the boots to the Hulkster. "What are you doing Jake? What is wrong with you?" Tenay asks. "I don't know what's more shocking the title change, Reed's return or this," Taz says. Jake leaves with the fans booing loudly.**

**_Note- OK I know having my OC beat AJ like that might turn some people off but in order for the story to go where I want to take it I had to it. As always thanks for reading and please review._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**"Last Sunday at Against All Odds Taz we once again saw the TNA world title match clouded by controversy," Tenay says as they start Impact. "Mike I have to ask did Jake Reed attack the man who was supposed to get the world title shot Samoa Joe? And why did he attack Hulk Hogan?" Taz asks. AJ's music plays as he and Flair come to the ring. "I am still the TNA world champion! I never agreed to defend my title against Jake Reed!" AJ rants. "So Reed you bring the belt and you hand it back to the champ! Woooo!" Flair yells. Samoa Joe comes to the ring. Joe has a large bandage on his head and a fire in his eyes.**

**"Mike I got to talk to Joe last night and he is pissed off," Taz says. Joe stands in the ring locking eyes with AJ. "Now I don't know if it was you or Reed or some fool trying to make himself a star but I want answers. So Reed you either come out here or I go find you," Joe orders. Eric Bischoff comes out to the ramp. "Alright look Reed isn't here," Eric says. "I want my belt back!" AJ yells. "Well AJ the belt is not here either!" Eric yells back. "We will sue," Ric says.**

*******

**Bischoff walks back to Hulk office where he finds Nash waiting for him. "Oh as if I don't have enough problems," Eric says out loud. "No you got one big problem and it's Jake Reed," Nash says. "I'll take care of it. Look you need to remember Hulk is pissed he's looking to get rid of Reed now to," Eric says. "I warned you Eric! Reed is dangerous he can blow this," Nash says. Hogan enters his office. "I'm short on time Kevin," Hulk says. "Well I won't waste it I just want a match with Hall and Kid," Kevin says. "The last thing I need right now is those two guys in the building I am already dealing with Reed those three would burn this place down," Hogan says.**

*****  
I parked my car in garage area of the Impact Zone. I got out of the car and see a camera man the belt is slung over my shoulder. "Well well well get on you twitters, you facebooks and what not and spread the world The CHAMP IS... No wait that dork Cena ruined that line so spread the world the titleholder has arrived!" I joke. I start walking and past The Guns. "Hey boys what's up?" They don't say anything so I just keep walking. Bubba the Love Sponge runs up to me. "Jake Reed..." "Dude leave me alone your not fit to hold JB's jockstrap much less his mike," I yell at him. I pass a few more of the boys and the knockouts including Beer Money. "Hey guys I know they redecorated lately the best way to the ring is still just straight ahead?" I ask. "Yeah," Roode says.**

**I keep walking. I reach the tunnel and grab a microphone my music starts to play since the crew gets I am head straight to the ring. Some fans cheer and some fans boo other do both and some do nothing at all. "Well I'll be honest I love the ramp the ring is going to take some getting used to. Ok for once enough joking around," I say getting serious. The fans start to quite down.**

**"So let's just review right around the time Hogan joins the company I get a offer for a new contract. However a few weeks later as Hogan is starting to get ready to show up all of a sudden and out of no where doesn't' even begin to describe it I am told "Sorry Jake we are letting you go." So what really changed in this company that it goes from Jake Reed getting a new deal to Jake Reed get the hell out!" I say.**

**Joe's music turns on and he power walks to the ring. "So you got fired yet you just happen to be backstage when I get taken out and happen to win the TNA world title!" Joe yells accusing Jake of attacking him. "Look Joe I give you my word as a man that I did not attack you. You see I didn't even plan to come to the PPV. You see after I was fired I tried to move on. But life just kept kicking me in the teeth. My boat sank and than the project I was working on fell apart. So I say oh what the hell I got to do something to put a smile on my face. So I drove to the airport with one goal Go to the Daytona 500 and enjoy it and cheer Mark Martin but you know fate is a strange thing. You see the only flight to Florida was right to Orlando. And well it was a long flight with a movie I had already seen and hated the first time I saw it. So I had alot of time think! And well I just kept getting madder and madder!" I yell that actually has a few fans cheering.**

**"Get on with it Reed," Joe tells me. "Well the fact is by the end of the flight I said screw Daytona the only thing that's going to make me happy is punching Hogan in the mouth! I was on my way to the ring I just got luck that AJ jumped you earlier in the day and hopefully I manged to knock a little sense in his head again," I yell. "So your telling me you just got lucky and got a title shot?" Joe asks. "Hey I was due!" I tell him.**

**Hulk Hogan's music starts to play. The whole crowd turns to see Hulk and Bischoff walk to the ring. "Reed I'm not going to give you a chance to cheap shot me again. But if you event think about touching me again I swear you will be fired again..." "Again Hulk in order to fire me again I would need to be hired again and I don't have a contract," I yell. It's at that moment you can feel the air sucked out of the room. "Oh yeah folks no binding contract I don't have to be here right now I could up and leave," I say. "So what if we don't do things just as you want them you are going to up and leave and take the belt to Vince," Eric says.**

**"You know that the kind of thing only a jackass would do so big suprise the biggest jackass in the building would come up with it. No Bischoff that's not what I am saying. I am just reminding everyone that you two came in and tried to throw me out like garbage," I say before dropping the microphone sliding out of the ring and leaving through the crowd.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I took a lap around the Impact Zone and got to the locker room my first time in there in a few months. D'Angelo Dinero walks up to me with a big grin on his face. "Welcome back Reedo," he greets. "Good to see you Pope," I respond. "Alright where is he?" AJ yells coming into the room. He sees me and tries to grab the belt from me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He yells at me. "What wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yell right back at him. "You stole my title and with it you ended our friendship," AJ says trying to take the title again. "Well I got news for you I don't exactly want to be friends with the guy you have become AJ," I say. "You have no room to talk." "I have plenty of room to talk for my faults AJ I have betrayed everything I stand for!" All the pent anger of the last few months is coming out right now as I shove him against a set of lockers. AJ comes back and shoves me right back sending me into the Max of Generation Me.**

**That's when it breaks down and we charge at each other. All my anger of the last few months coming out and AJ well I don't know but he seems as mad as me. The other guys try to break us up but I come up with a chunk of his hair and leaves some deep scratches on my face. A few of the guys pull AJ from the room. "I will get MY title back Jake one way or another!" He yells. I kick a chair and mutter to myself. Man my face hurts the SOB got me good. I head over to a mirror to get a look. Damn four deep scratches on my face. "You should really get those checked out," Traci says from behind me. I turn slowly. "Careful it sounds like you actually care still," I say. "I do care Jake trust me I wouldn't have been calling everyone you know trying to find you," Traci says.**

**"Yeah Steve told me about you little visit right after he told me about my boat that he sank like an idiot," I say. "You really need to see someone about those Jake," She says pointing to my face. "Yeah I should go before Hulk and Bischoff pull there head out of Hulk's ass and figure out I'm back here," I say picking up the belt. "Is what you said ring said true?" She asks. "Well when the hell do I say thing that aren't true," I say. "From what I've seen Hulk isn't' that bad," Traci says. I stop dead in my tracks. "Ok let's ask Beer Money or Daniels or the countless other guys that have given all for TNA that are barely even on TV anymore."**

*******

**"This is a disaster!" Dixie says to Eric and Hulk. "We can fix it," Eric says. "Shut up Eric," Dixie says. Eric wants to say something but he bites his tongue. Hulk strokes his mustache before speaking. "Ok we can't do a hole lot to Reed the guy doesn't have a contract. But we can make him defend that title," Hulk says. Dixie slams down a file on her desk. It's not just about the title Hulk. I want Jake back on the active roster," Dixie says. "Did you not see what he did to Hulk last night?" Eric rants. "I am going to sit down with Jake and hopefully work this out," Dixie says.**

*******

**Desmond Wolfe was in the center ring. "You know I keep hearing Jake Reed is back. Well all that means is Reed is going to lose the TNA world title to me at Lockdown. I outlasted seven other men at Against All Odds and now Reed I will take that title from you," Wolfe says. "Mike I wouldn't be surprised if Desmod Wolfe does win the title with everything going on it Jake's world does he even have the focus," Taz says. "And Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff unlike our so called champion I have respect for you two and would never place my hands on a member of management," Wolfe says. "We are on the road to Lockdown and for Desmond Wolfe all roads lead to the TNA world champion Jake Reed," Tenay says.**

*******

**It's amazing how you feeling about a place can change so quick. Here I am in Dixie's office now before I would compare this to being called into the principal's office. Now I feel like I have the power. "How's your face?" Dixie asks. "It will heal," I tell her tapping my fingers on the belt. It's all part of a mind game to keep reminding her I have the championship. Now you may think why don't the just strip me of it well the truth is it's actually kind of hard to that the only ways are usually refusing to defend the title for over 30 days, injury or leaving to join another company. "Jake mistakes were made on my part and you were let go unfairly," Dixie says.**

**I don't say anything I want to see if she might try and explain why she did it. "Jake I am prepared to offer you a new contract and Jake this would make you the highest paid man in TNA on the active roster," Dixie says. "That's it? You fire me and all I get a we made a mistake now here's some money just resign. Well I don't know if you remember Dixie you were already paying me a hell of alot so what assurance that you won't just fire me again. Hell I don't even know why you fired me the first time," I say to her. "Eric Bischoff thought..." "So you just listen to anything Eric Bischoff says? Your the boss so I don't to hear why other people wanted me gone I want to know why you let me go?" I say. She says nothing. "Yeah I thought so," I say as I storm out.**

**I make it to my car in record time and climb in suddenly a hand reaches out from the backseat and takes my shoulder. "We need to talk Reed!" He says. "And I thought you only wanted to text these days Kurt," I say to Kurt Angle the man that has been texting me since Hogan joined TNA.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**"Just drive Reed," Kurt tells me. "Or what its not like you have a gun Kurt," I say. "Drive," he says. I start my car and drive off. "Ok where to Kurt or do you want me to take you on a tour of the city," I say to him as we leave the park. "You need to get control Reed," Kurt says as we pass a stop light. "I am in control did you not notice the belt I was wearing today," I fire right back at him. "How many times did you snap at someone or lose your temper?" Kurt says. "What's your point?" "My point is you need to lighten up. Hitting Hogan was stupid and now you have made it even tougher on yourself. Now Hogan wants you gone," Kurt says.**

**"Has the recent cold snap and the lack of hair casused you brain to freeze Hogan always wanted me gone that why he went to Dixie to get me fired!" I snap at him. "No Hogan didn't' it was Bischoff. He want to Dixie claiming Hogan wanted you gone using you leg problems and you history with drugs and alchool as the reasons," Kurt says. "Well hold on if it was Bischoff why did you keep warning about Hulk?" I ask as some lady who I nearly cut off honks. "Pull over you might kill someone," Kurt says to me. I pull into a empty parking lot and we get out of the car. "Ok so why did you tell me Hogan was out ot get me text after text about Hogan," I yell. "Because I still think Hogan had a role in it. Hogan is play good cop right now," Kurt says. "And Bischoff is the bad cop," I finish.**

**"But hitting Hogan was still stupid before he had no good reason to go after you publicly now he does," Kurt says. "Hey I could care less about Hogan as long as I have the belt I'm fine," I tell him. "And if you lose it before you get a new contract well than your gone again. Of course he you just signed the deal Dixie had offered you today it would be a non issue but instead you yelled at her," Kurt points out. I don't say anything since I am starting to see his point. "And there is Traci." "This isn't about my wife," I say. "You snapped at her two and trust me man nothing hurts more than that day you wake up and find out she has truly moved on because you pushed her to. You've got to calm down Reed or else there may be no coming back the fans will turn on and so will everyone you care about," Kurt says.**

**"I did not snap at Traci," I say. "Oh really I over heard and you practically tore her head off after she defended Hogan a little. Hell even before that do you remember that night you were let go," Kurt reminds me. "I'm just so mad I can't keep control anymore. It's just been to much," I say. "Reed you got to find a way to get control back," Angle says. "Like you Mr. Spit in Hogan's face," I say. "See you haven't changed that much," Kurt says.**

*******

**A week had passed. The news TNA was moving to Mondays had put a new energy backstage. It was good to see since so many of the guys have worked so hard and so long. I sat my car just waiting. I am so wrapped up in my thoughts I don't see Beer Money walk up to the car. Storm knocks on the window witch I than role down. "Pardon me do you have any Grey Poupon?" Storm asks. "You know that ad hasn't aired in years," I say. They open the door and climb in Roode in the shot gun Storm in the back. "Come on in guys make your self at home," I say. "Well Reed since you haven't come in the locker room yet we'd come and get you partner," Roode says. "Yeah we need make a plan for the match," Storm says.**

**The look on my face says it all. "You haven't gotten a line up yet have you?" Roode asks. "Nope." "Well it's the two of us and you against The British Invasion and Desmond Wolfe," Roode says. "Great just great," I say. "You want more bad news?" Storm asks. "Storm who the hell wants more bad news," Roode yells at him. "Well with how's he's been lately I don't risk causing him to snap. So I thought ask," Storm says.**

**It's seems Storm has reached that rare level of drunk where he may actually be smarter becaue of it. He has to be because that actually seemed logical to me. "Ah hell I'm just going to say it Bischoff says he has a special title match for you on March 8th," James says. "Alright one day at a time I got two week before March 8th let's deal with tonight," I say getting out of the car.**

*******

**"I don't know who the hell you think you are but we don't take orders from you," Brutus Magnus said pointing his finger into Desmond Wolfe's face. "Now look here Sunshine I if you want to win tonight you will listen to me tonight," Wolfe says right back. "Now Brutus calm down," Doug Williams stepping in between his TNA tag partner and his former NOAH tag partner. The two men stand down out of respect to Williams. "Now Brutus have I stirred you wrong? The answer is no. So for tonight and I do stress tonight we work with Desmond here after all it's what he wants," Doug says.**

**Kevin Nash stood up and looked at the three men. "Now Gents I told you why we need to get rid of Jake Reed so let's step one is tonight now Desmond needs to be the one to pin Reed you hear me," Nash says. "Alright I get how this business works so for you and Mr. Bischoff I will do it," Brutus says.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**_Note Yes Traci has been released from TNA but that's the real world not the Jake Reed world_**

**I changed into my wrestling tights. Like I said the Outlaw it gone so no more jeans and T-shirts. I go with older school long tight red and black with my name on. Kurt Angle walked up to me. "Jake tonight you need to stay in control," Kurt says. I say nothing. "Will you listen to me," Kurt says. I still stay silent. "Look you know guys like Roode and Storm are the types you need on your side," Kurt says. "I know Kurt but right now I am trying to freaking tie this thing so I don't moon the fans," I say. "So are you going to stay in control?" Kurt asks. "I'm going to try Kurt. But you are really starting to piss me off," I tell him.**

*******

**Eric Bischoff and Hulk Hogan were making there way to the ring just before the six man tag match. Both me looked serious what ever good time they had been having before Jake's return was over. "Now on March 8th TNA takes over Monday night's. And Jake Reed you may not be under contract but you will have to defend that title when I say so," Hogan says. "That's right and I want make to this official. At Lockdown Desmond Wolfe will challenge for the TNA world title but Jake I highly doubt you will still have the TNA world title by than," Bischoff says. Hogan takes the mike back. Some of the fans are booing. "And the reason for that is on March 8th Jake Reed you will defend the TNA world title against AJ Styles, Daniels, and Samoa Joe," Hogan says.**

**"Wow Mike now that's a main event worthy of Bound for Glory!" Taz says. "Maybe the biggest Main Event in the History of Impact!" Tenay adds. "And Reed don't even think of no showing because that would by more than enough to strip you of that belt," Hogan says. "Now we have a match let's get is started," Bischoff says as Desmond Wolfe's music plays. Wolfe with Chelsea makes his entrance followed by the British Invasion. "Mike this could be one dangerous team," Taz points out. "Taz we have seen what Magnus and Williams can do but Williams and Wolfe formed a very successful tag team in the past that's a huge advantage that Jake Reed and Beer Money don't as Jake has not teamed with either man before," Tenay says as Beer Money enter. Jake's music plays as he enters the TNA world title around his waist.**

**After Jake reluctantly hands the TNA world to So Cal Val. Hogan and Bischoff have headed to the back as the ref calls for the bell Jake starts for his team Williams started for his team. The two men lock up and fight for postion. Doug gets Jake into top wrist lock Jake tries to counter out but Doug has to much of a leverage advantage. Jake steps back into the ropes causing the break. Storm offers his hand but Jake waves it off for now. The two men lock up and Williams tires to go behind but Jake beats him to it and takes him down and into a front face lock. This time it's Williams who has to get to the ropes. Jake breaks and tags in Storm. While Williams tags in Wolfe.**

**Storm goes for a punch but Wolfe gets him in an arm drag. Both men get up and Wolfe hits Storm with a big upper cut. Storm is staggered and Wolfe goes for an Irish Whip. Wolfe goes for a clothes line but Storm ducks under and hits a spear. Storm picks up Wolfe and rams his head into the turnbuckle and than tags in Roode so they can hit a double team suplex. "Beer," Storm yells followed by Roode going "Money!" The referee forces Storm out allowing Wolfe to low blow Roode.**

**Wolfe drop tow holds Roode to the ground and moves his arms behind Roode's back into a rings of saturn like move but instead leans back using his back to apply the pressure. Storm is able to power out But Wolfe gets him into a hammer lock into a northern light suplex. Williams tags back in and hits a knee drop. Cover for a count of one count of two, Roode kicks out. Williams hits an double underhook suplex before taging in Magnus. Magnus hits a power slam and than drops an elbow before putting the boots to Roode. Mangus picks him up like he is gong for Torumentum but Roode turns it into a DDT. Roode crawls to his corner and tags in Jake.**

**Jake goes after Magnus but the ref cuts him and yells "No Tag." "What?" Jake yells. "Mike I don't think the camera caught it but Desmond Wolfe had the ref looking the wrong way and he missed the tag," Taz says. "What the hell is wrong with you I should..." Jake yells at the ref before Storm pulls him away. "Calm down!" Storm yells. Magnus meanwhile has pulled Roode back to his corner allowing a triple team beat down. Roode manges to elbow his way free and dives to tag Storm. Storm comes in and hits a clothesline on Magnus and than knocks Wolfe and Williams off the apron. Williams recovers and pulls Storm out of the ring.**

**Jake sees this and jumps into the ring and runs across dives hitting Williams. Jake turns around and gets hit by a lariat by Wolfe. Storm and Roode go after Magnus and Williams. Wolfe and Jake fight on the ramp. "The referee has lost total control," Tenay says. Unseen by the Ref Magnus nails Storm with a chair. Mangus comes up from behind and nails Jake. Wolfe and Magnus take Jake back to the ring. "Hold him," Wolfe orders. Roode is still tied up with Williams while Storm is out on the floor out like a light from the chair shot.**

**Wolfe goes for a big larait but Jake ducks and Magnus gets hit instead. Jake gets Wolfe in a backslide, count of one, Wolfe escapes. Both men are up but Jake hits a shoulder tackel. Jake gets up and pick up in a firemen's carry and hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake covers, count of one, count of two, AJ Styles has charged down and to splash but Jake moved out of the way. AJ lands on his feet. Jake attacks AJ and knocks him out of the ring. Jake is so focused on AJ he doesn't see Wolfe get up. Jake is still trying to get at AJ but the ref is stopping him finally Jake turns around and walks right into a lariat by Wolfe. Wolfe picks up Jake and hits the tower of london before covering, count of one count of two, count of three. Wolfe has just pinned the TNA world champion and backstage Bischoff and Nash silently celebrate.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**Note- I really hope you enjoy this chapter. At first I planned a Jake tries to follow Bischoff around idea it wasn't working so instead it became a Jake and Traci chapter and I liked that more. Please Review**_

**Have you ever heard that song Letter to Me by Brad Pasiley? Sometimes I wonder what kind of advice I would give myself as a teen. I know one would be don't drink so much another would be protect that leg and finally most importantly never lend Steve Corino your boat. I look down at the slip that I used to keep my at and shake my head. I just got done filling out the paper work to give the spot up."Hell of a view huh?" I turn around and see Bischoff. "What the hell do you want?" I ask him. "I think we got off on a bad foot Jake," Eric says. "So what is this the whole I'm sorry I want to make amends we can make a great team speech?" I say to him. "Jake, Jake, Jake, do you ever learn? I mean you try to be this outlaw this fighter and what does it get you?" "Fans, titles, respect, you want me to keep going," I say.**

**"And and injury after injury lost how most of your friends. Hell when was the last time you even saw your wife," Eric says. "And what if I start being the good boy you magically fix my life. Sorry Eric I don't buy magic acts," I says. "Look Jake just listen to me who long do you think you can hold out. Even if you make it past the 8th and Lockdown all title regins end and if you don't have a contract and someone on you side in management you will be gone," Eric tells me.**

**"And your suddenly willing to go to bat for me there must be a catch," I say. "Well Jake it's not a catch its a little back scratching. You go aric sway let us vacate the title Hulk and I will get settled and than we bring you back in time for Bound for Glory," Eric says. "Gee Eric that sounds a great deal except why don't I keep my title talk to Dixie get a contract and not miss anymore time," I say right back. "Jake again you misunderstand I actully am a huge fan of your work. But right now there is just to much going on right now we just need to send you away for a little while," Eric says. "Why?" "Like I said Jake you might get lost in the shuffle," Eric says.**

**"I got news for you Eric now that I'm world champion that's not going to happen," I say. "And when you lose it..." "Well Eric you it again, thought you got rid of me once and I still got back I bet I could do again and again and as many times as I need to," I say getting in his face. "Guys like you always fail and guys like me cause it," Eric says. "Hey Jake turn around," Someone yells. I turn around and Desmond Wolfe me with a chain and than hits me in my bad right leg over and over again. "See you on Monday Reed," Eric says.**

*******

**Traci was working on her computer when her cell rang. "Hello," she says. "Help Me!" Jake says. "Jake what's wrong?" Traci asks. "Wolfe just jumped me down by the docks he got me right me in the leg I can't stand up Traci no one else is here I need help please," Jake pleads. "I'm on my way hold on I'll call 911..." "No no doctors," Jake says. "Jake if your knee was attacked you need to get it checked out," Traci says as she picks up her keys and pulls on a pair of shoes. "Traci no doctors please," Jake pleads.**

*******

**It took Traci twenty minutes to get to the docks about five to find Jake another ten get him into the car and twenty back to her place. She brought him some aspirin and a glass of water on the sofa. "Here I wish you would got to the hospital or take something stronger," Traci says. "Traci I can't becaue if I go in than I will never get cleared to wrestle on Monday," I say. "You still plan... Of course you do," She says picking up a pair of scissors and pulling at my jeans leg. "Whoa what you are you doing?" "I need to see how bad it is," Traci says. "Well don't cut up new pair of jeans besides thanks to Steve I only have two pairs left," I say. "Well I need to see if you are swelling or worse," Traci says.**

**I undo my belt and unzip my fly before unbuttoning my jeans. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Traci yells. "Taking off my pants so you don't cut them and it's not like you haven't seen it before," I say. "Just let me cut them," Traci says. "Traci for the love of god I can't believe you are making me say this but grow up. This is not about sex it's about me not wanting to have a sixty dollar pair of jeans cut up less than two months after I bought them," I tell her. Traci relents and actually helps to get them off. My knee has a really dark and really big bruise on it.**

**"Jake this looks really bad you really need to see a doctor," Traci says. I look at me knee and know she is right but if I can't get clearance than I can't wrestle and that is all the ammo Hogan and Bischoff need. "I'll give it a night," I say. "Witch means some time next month," Traci says. I roll my eyes she knows me to well. "Fine Traci I promise I will see a doctor after my match on Monday," I say. "And what if you can't walk come Monday?" "Than I will Zach Gowen my way through a match," I say.**

**"So what exactly happened how did Wolfe get to you this time," Traci asks looking my leg again before she lightly touches it. I tense up in pain. "Don't do that please," I say. "I'm at least going to get you some ice," Traci says. I try to bend my leg but can't. I take a deep breath and try again still no dice. The door opens and Angelina Love walks. "Hey Traci the door was open I was... Never Mind see you later Jake," She says before she turns to leave. "It's not..." "Oh no Jake don't worry you are Traci are adults," Angelina says as she leaves.**

**I start laugh becaue it's just to damn funny. "What so funny?" Traci ask returning with an ice pack. "You need to learn how to lock a door becaue Angelina just was here and I have no doubt she is spreading the word we are back together," I say laughing. It takes me about to realize Traci isn't laughing. She is actually giving me that "stop laughing right now damn it" now but that only cracks me up more. "Jake this isn't funny..." "Yes it is," I say back. "I don't want rumors about my life going around the locker again it was bad enough after we split up," Traci says.**

**"And all we have to do is explain what happened," I say. Traci seems to accpet that as she places the ice pack on my leg and puts a pillow under it to elevate it for me. Talk about mixed message she is going out of her way to take care me yet she doesn't want anyone to think we are doing anything sexual. I want to confront her about it but now it not the time since A I can't even stand up and B if I do confront she might stop being nice to me.**

**"Jake you really need to see a doctor your right leg was already messed up for all the wear and tear now this could be the straw that breaks the camel's back. Look Dixie wants to bring you back you don't need to risk to you health to stay around just forfeit the title," Traci says. "No Traci something is going on why else do Bischofff and Hogan want me gone so badly. Before the attack Bischoff confronted me down at the docks said he wanted to work with me but I had to leave TNA for a while. So why all this focus on getting me out," I say. "So wait Bischoff was with Wolfe?" Traci asks. "I'm not sure but he sure did get me distracted," I say.**

**Traci sits down on the sofa next to me and looks really worried. "What's up?" I ask. "Nothing don't worry I have to get some stuff done upstairs you just lay back and stay off that leg," Traci says before running up the stairs. Ok something is really going on here and I think Traci knows about it some how.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**I don't know how but even with all the pain in my leg I some how manged to fall asleep. "Hey Traci," I call out but get no answer. Sitting up I rub the sleep from my eyes. I check and watch see it's just past one o'clock. I manage to bend my knee just a little but a major improvement after yesterday. I ponder trying to put some weight on my foot but I don't want to risk falling over not being able to get back up. "Traci?" I yell out louder still nothing. I reach out and pull my jeans off the chair Traci hung them on and take out my cell phone. I turn it on. "Twenty six missed calls," I say out loud. I dial up my voice mail and it's interesting**

_**Kurt Angle: Reed what happened Wolfe is telling everyone your done**_

_**Kaz: Jake heard about you and Traci congrats man**_

_**Alex Shelley: Naked on her Sofa you waste no time do you**_

_**Chris Sabin: Sorry about giving Alex you number**_

_**Randy Orton: Well I was going to try and convince you to jump to WWE and help me out on Monday but now I hear your a gimp to bad man. But hey you got Traci to give you a little TLC with here T and A.**_

_**Dave Metzler: Jake could you confirm the reports you were injured in Traci's house you know the number?**_

_**JB: You were a trending topic for a while on twitter. Seemed like a 50 50 split on you knee and Traci.**_

_**Steve Corino: I know I wrecked you boat but you gotta give me my car back.**_

_**Chris Sabin: If you haven't seen the texts again sorry about giving Alex you number and if you have I'm really sorry.**_

**There is an old saying "Telegraph, Telephone, tell a wrestler." And it's in full effect today. Finally I hear the door open and Traci walks in with one of my bags. "I bring gifts from the south way motel," Traci says. She hands me the bag and I open it. She brought me a few changes of clothes my razor and toothbrush even that Vince Flynn Novel I was reading. "Thanks," I say. "How's the leg?" She asks. "A little better," I say. "Yeah it looks better," she says. "I can even bend it a little," I tell her. "You still need to get it checked Jake I don't care what you say."**

**"After Monday," I say. "Jake what if Wolfe attacks you again before your match?" Traci asks. "Probably go ouch that hurt. And yes everything does have to be a joke with me," I say. "Well now isn't the time to joke," Traci says angrily. "Look Traci I know how bad things are my leg is killing me, my career depends on how long I can hold onto the TNA title, my personal life sucks I have no place to live," I yell.**

**"Oh here we go Jake's life sucks and we all have to take it as he snaps at everyone," Traci yells right back. "Yeah Traci my life does suck. And a big part of the reason it sucks lately is you becaue one minute you can't stand me the next you seem to reach out to me. So I am sick of the mixed message," I yell. "I don't need to respond to that," she yells. "WHAT EVER!" I say as I do the stupidest thing I could do and stand up to leave. I don't event take one step before my leg gives out.**

*******

**"What the hell happened?" I ask as I wake up. "You blacked out from the pain. What the hell were you thinking?" Traci says. "I wasn't and that's not a joke," I tell her. She nods as if to say I know. "How long was I out?" I ask her sitting up. "About a half an hour," she says handing me some aspirin. "Alright I'll see a doctor now," I relent. "I actually don't think that will be a good idea," Traci says.**

**"I think now your just trying to tick me off I say I don't want to see a doctor you tell me two now I say I do want to see one and you say don't," I rant. "Jake just listen to me," Traci says. "Alright I'm listening," I say. "It's not just Bischoff there are alot more people involved here," Traci says. "Yeah Hogan and Wolfe," I say. "Not Hogan but Kevin Nash," Traci says. I think back to Nash trying to flatten my skull during my match with Eric at the time I thought it was him just helping EY could he have been trying to put me out he sure as hell didn't hold back.**

**So does mean Young is in on it or this trouble with the band is all a ruse? "Wait how do you know Nash is involved?" I ask. "It's a long story," Traci says. "Go ahead I have time," I say. Traci sits down next to me. "It was right before AJ won the title back when I was with the main event mafia..."**

_**Flashback**_

_**Traci is walking backstage after a match. She is about to enter the Main Event Mafia locker room. "Don't worry about it I can get some guys together if we need more bodies no all these morons will swallow any bullshit," Nash says inside the room. Traci stops short of going in. "No just like the old days don't worry Eric just got Hulk to join," Nash says. "Oh my god," Traci thinks. "No just like the old days we will run this place we want someone gone they will be gone," Nash says.**_

**Present**

**"I really am outnumbered on this one aren't I?" I ask. "Yeah you are?" Traci says. "So I go to a doctor I don't cleared in time I get stripped of the belt and I am out of TNA. I don't go to a doctor there a chance I won't even be able to walk and than I get stripped and am out any way," I say. "That's the long and short of it," Traci says. With out thinking I move my leg and to my shock my knee doesn't hurt as much. "What the fuck," I say bending it all the way. "Jake?" Traci says.**

**"I think the attack might have dislodged something in my leg and when I fell I might have knocked back into the place," I say as I stand up. "So your not in pain?" "No it hurt like hell but I can stand that's a start," I say. "I think alot of people are in for a big surprise tomorrow," Traci says.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**It was March 8th the return of Sting had once again left fans shocked just as AJ's turn had months earlier. Even the debut of RVD had been unable to ease most people's minds. Hogan and Bischoff were in Hogan's office talking. "Tonight is the night Hulk. Reed is done tonight," Eric gloated. "Eric I wasn't about happy when Reed hit me but we can't act like the guy isn't popular. So even if he loses I am offering him a contract tonight," Hulk says. "Hulk he hit you and not just one repeatedly do you know what kind of message that sends? It says go ahead do what ever you want Hogan won't mind," Eric says. "Eric when we came..." "Hulk don't was have enough to worry about now with the Band we don't need a guy that prides himself on lvling up to the nickname Outlaw around," Eric says.**

*******

**AJ and Flair were Christy Hemme for an interview. "AJ Styles tonight you have a chance to regain the TNA world title..." "Witch I never lost in an official match. I will say it again I never agree to face Jake Reed and Tonight Daniels and Joe get out of the way the true TNA world champion gets his belt back," AJ says. "AJ I get you are upset..." "No listen let the champ speak honey. Jake Reed the time has come... Woooo! For things to get back the way they should be Woooooooo!" "Now AJ is there any chance that you Jake Reed could someday repair your friendship?" Christy asked a little shocked she was allowed to finish her question. "You know I am not the one that damaged it Jake Reed came after me," AJ says.**

*******

**I say in a chair in the locker room JB was next to me with a camera filming. "Jake the last few days there has been a great deal of speculation about your leg. So can you make out for the match tonight?" JB asks. "Look JB my career hangs on by a thread and that thread is the TNA world title. So if I have to crawl to the ring through fire and barb wire I will," I say. "Now Desmond Wolfe is claiming to me the man that attacked you are you worried he might try something tonight?" "Well I guess if the puppet masters Eric Bischoff or Hulk Hogan pull the strings Wolfe will attack. But Wolfe one way or another I will pay back whether I work her or not. Wolfe I've known you almost as long as I've known AJ and there some things I know about you... that he also knows about me that are pretty deep," I say.**

**"Wait Jake what do you mean?" JB asks. "Not going to tell you JB you see unlike some people I can keep my mouth shut. And Wolfe is next after I get through or should I say limp through tonight. You know tonight is a big night TNA the first night of the new war and it me not AJ, Joe, Angle, Jarrett, or Foley coming in as TNA world champion and that's how it's ending," I say.**

*******

**In another room Wolfe hides his eyes behind his sunglasses but they are burning in anger. "What's he talking about Des?" Chelsea asks. "Nothing! Now Chelsea why don't you go get us something to eat," he orders. "Sure thing," she responds. Once she is gone Wolfe looks at the monitor. "Don't push me Reed! Don't push me! I will kill you before that ever comes out," Wolfe says.**

*******

**If I get through this match it will be the luckiest night of my life. So far my knee is acting fine but one hit could mess it up again. As retie my tight again and than stand up and put on the belt. "Hey go get them man," Kaz says. "Take them out homie," Hernandez says. "Thanks guys," I say. "You got this Reed," Amazing Red says as I walk though the door where Angle waits. "Break a leg besides your own," He says. "Hey, hey the bad jokes are my gimmick," I say. I turn a corner witch is how I get the ring and pretty much every else on the roster lines it. Jarrett starts to clap than followed and soon everyone is clapping as I walk by.**

**"Hey your missing something," Traci says holding up my leather jacket. "Put it on! Put it on!" Some of the guys chant. I take the jacket and put it on. I keep walking to the ring but I feel something in the pocket. I pull out a piece of paper it's a note from Traci I read it and look back at her and she smiles at me. I smile back and keep going.**

*******

**"It's time for our TNA world championship match and Taz let's got the bullet points. From Rock Bottom Back to the top: Reed was let go and was gone from TNA for months. Target on his back: Winning the title only has more people after Reed. The Last Leg: Desmond Wolfe claims he attacked Reed this week and the champ is badly injured." Tenay says. "Mike we all know Desmond Wolfe gets the next title shot so if AJ or Daniels or Joe lose there our of the title picture but if Jake Reed loses he may out of TNA he still doesn't have a contract," Taz says.**

**"The following contest is set for one fall and is for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship!" JB announced as Samoa Joe music plays. Joe enters looking as pissed off as ever. Daniels is out next the only man in this match to never world champion seems to have reverted to his old look wearing a cloth on his head. AJ and Flair are out next AJ storms straight to the ring. Finally Jake's music plays and he makes his way out the second he get through the ropes AJ goes after him**

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The bell rings as Jake fights to in the ring with AJ attacking him. Daniels joins in and gets a few shots but Joe pulls him off. Jake manges to fight back and AJ rolls to the outside to break his momentum. Jake takes off his jacket and the title belt. Joe lays Daniels out stiff slap to the face and than gives Jake a release German Suplex. Jake dazed sits up and gets Kicked in the back by Joe and than in the chest. Jake is knocked back down and Joe drops a knee. Joe than ties Jake up into the tumble leaf. "Mike this moves works in two ways it puts stress on the neck and it gets you so dizzy you can't even tell up from down," Taz says. AJ gets back in and cheers Joe. Joe breaks the hold and stands up and knees AJ in the gut. Daniels is up and drop kicks Joe in the back and puts him in headlock. AJ puts Daniels in a head but Jake gets up and bulldogs them all down. Jake goes for la mahe stral on AJ count of one, AJ kicks out.**

**"Taz I think the key points were just demorstaed there it's every man for himself you have to be aware at all time and Jake Reed needs to try and win this match quickly," Tenay says as all four men stand. Daniels goes after Jake and drives him back into the corner while Joe is after AJ and takes him down. Daniels slams Jake down and hits a split legged moonsault and covers but Joe breaks it up before one. Joe goes for a strike but Daniels ducks and hits an STO. AJ gets up but Daniels hits him with a jaw breaker. Daniels gets AJ in a rear choke. Both Jake and Joe are up Joe charges but Jake side steps him and gives him a inverted DDT. AJ has gained control over Daniels and gives him a gutbuster and covers, count of one, Jake breaks it up.**

**Jake and AJ starting exchange punches and chops. Jake gets AJ in a arm drag. He gets up and gives AJ a German Suplex he rolls through and hits a second before rolling through again puts AJ in a full nelson and hits a Dragon Suplex with a bridge, count of one count of two, AJ kicks out. Jake kicks AJ in the gut "Here we go Death Valley Driver," Taz predicts but instead Jake drops to the ground and grabs his leg. "Mike I think Jake jammed his leg on that kick," Taz says.**

**AJ goes after Jake's leg stomping on it picking it up and slamming it into the ground. AJ goes for the Figure Four Jake kicks him off. Joe is up and gives AJ a massive Lariat sending him inside out. He than hits Daniels with an Island Driver and covers Jake hops across the ring to break it up. AJ gives Joe an kip up hurricanrana. Jake drops an elbow on Joe. Jake stands up, Daniels is also up and charges. Jake back body drops Daniels over the top of the ropes all the way to the floor. Daniels hits the ground with a sick thud. EMT's come out and take Daniels to the back on a stretcher.**

**Jake turns to see what is happening Daniels not believing what he just did. "Hey Jake Turn around," AJ yells from across the ring. Jake turns around and sees AJ flying at him going for a spring drop kick aimed right at Jake's bad knee. At the last second Jake rolls out of the way. Joe is down, AJ is down, Daniels is gone and Jake is trying to get his knee working right again. All three men left stand at the same time but Jake must use the ropes for support. AJ makes a move like he is going after Jake but Joe cuts him off. They tie up but break apart and get hit by a double flying lariat by Jake.**

**Jake Covers Joe, count of one, count of two, Joe throws him off but Jake comes down on AJ like a splash, count of one, count of two, AJ kicks out. Joe sits up and Jake gives him a rolling neck snap. AJ is up Jake goes for a shoulder tackle but AJ side steps and hits the pelle on Jake. AJ pulls Jake up and sets for the Styles Clash. Joe hits AJ with a flying yakuza kick. Joe picks Jake up and hits the muscle buster and covers, count of one, count of two, Flair pulls the referee out of the ring. "Remember if the referee had counted three Joe would have been the champion," Taz says. "That's right he didn't save Jake Reed he kept AJ Styles alive," Tenay says.**

**Joe is going after Flair. Jake and AJ are both are there knees and starts to exchange elbows and other blows before Jake scores with a headbutt. AJ is stunned allowing Jake to stand up. AJ rolls to the outside. Jake falls back to the ground. Joe comes charging back at the ring. Jake is lying in the center of the ring out of wind Joe is going for senton but Jake rolls out of the way. Joe is stunned from that, Jake gets him in a jackknife pin, count of of one, AJ is up on the apron and goes for the spring board 450, count of two, AJ connects but doesn't knock Jake off, count of three.**

**The crowd goes crazy. "The winner of and still TNA...." "Hold it, Hold it, Hold it," Bischoff says coming out with a microphone. "This can't be good," Tenay says as everyone turns to Bischoff. "That was such a great match I just don't want it to end," Bischoff says. "Cut me a break," Jake says outloud. "So this is now an elimination match. Daniles sadly he's in the back he can't come out again. Joe just got pinned so he's but AJ here is your chance. Ring that bell," Eric says.**

**Jake had gotten up but as the bell rings AJ kicks his bad leg out from under him. Bischoff sits down at the announce table. "Boys what a main event," Eric says. "Eric why do you seem so driven to get rid of Jake Reed?" Tenay says but Eric ignores him. AJ locks in the figure four. "They are dead in the center of the ring I smell new champion," Eric taunts. Jake tries to get to the ropes but he can't even move an inch. To try and take some of the pressure off his leg lies on the ground, count of one count of two, Jake sites back up but puts the pressure back on his leg. Jake tries to roll over to reverse the hold but AJ fights back into control. Jake finally is able to slip his hand into the tie up and gets out of the hold.**

**AJ does a little strut. "It's almost over," AJ yells. Jake gets AJ in a school boy, count of one, count of two, AJ kicks outs. Both men are back up. Jake goes for a punch AJ gets behind him and hooks his arms for a backslide, count of one count of two Jake is out. AJ goes at Jake but gets caught in a small package, count of one, count of two count of three. "The Winner of the Match and still TNA World Heavyweight Champion Jake Reed!"**

**Jake grabs the belt and gets out of the ring to the ramp. Jake makes his way up by the announce table. "Impressed yet," Jake says to Bischoff who is shooting daggers at him.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_**Note I know I know it's been a long time coming but I got really busy**_

**I will never forget the first time I got the "that was awesome chant." I was only 21 years old and got to team with AJ and Air Paris for a six man tag. In alot of ways it has never been topped until now. Because not only are the fans say it but some of the boys are saying it when I get though the curtain. "I am starting to think Bischoff doesn't like me," I say sitting on a crate and taking a deep breath.**

**Wolfe comes up and gets in my face. "Well congrats Jake. But all you did was make sure you would be the one losing it..." "What ever Nigel," I say as condescending as I can. "Yeah be funny here's the punch line you've never beat me remember that, HWA, IWA, FWA, and WXW everytime you lose I win," Nigel tells me. I get up and get right in his face. "Alot has changed mainly I finally stopped giving up the benefit of the doubt that you might for ONCE IN YOUR FUCKING CAREER HAVE A CLEAN MATCH!" I yell. "Alright boys break it up," Pat Kenny says stepping between us. "Lockdown Mate Lockdown Mate!" Desmond says before leaving with Chelsea. I could say something but why at this point I am waiting for St. Louis.**

**"Way to go champ," Kurt says pouring a bottle of water over my head witch feels really good. The shooting pain in my leg on the other hand not so much. Kurt looks at me and must know what is going on becaue he says. "Let's go to the trainer." "Yeah sure why not. Hey where's Traci?" I ask. "I don't know she kind of disappeared after the match," Kurt says. "Here we go again this hot and cold stuff," I say. "Come on man you don't need that knee locking up again," Kurt says. I say nothing and just walk off heading away from the locker room. I reach an empty office and go in. I toss the title aside and sit down in a chair.**

**"Ah the world champion takes a moment to himself if only I had a camera," Bischoff says coming in. I don't stay silent hopeful he will just leave if I ignore him. "What's the matter Jake no joke," Eric says. "There was a jackass that once pissed of the wrong guy. The wrong guy than beat the jackass senseless with the the guys own arms that he pulled off of said ass," I say. "That's a joke?" "No it's my plan," I say taking a step at him.**

**Bischoff backs up. "Hold on Reed you maybe champ but place one hand on me and I can have you stripped of that belt," Bischoff says. "Someday some how you and me your dead," I say. "What the hell is going on here," Hogan says as he walks in. "Just reminding the champ that he still has to play by some rules," Eric says. Hogan takes off his sunglasses and turns to face me. I think he's about take a swing at me not that I can blame him after I clocked him with the belt.**

**"Leave Eric," Hogan says. "Hulk..." "I said leave brother," Hulk says. Eric leaves reluctantly. We both stand there I am not sure if he just expect me to leave or if this some kind of size up thing. "You know Reed I can't figure you out," Hulk finally says. "Old Irish saying never be an open book," I say." "Speaking of books brother you need to reread the one on what's going on around here you don't know the fully story," Hogan says. "I know enough," I say.**

**"I didn't get you fired man hell you were one of the guys I wanted to take to that next level," Hogan. Before I can say anything some comes in and tells Hogan that Dixie needs to see him and he leaves. I picked up the belt and get ready ready to leave when Halll and Waltmen enter. "Let me guess you guys heard I bought the new Gordon Ramsey cook book and want to try my steak tar tar. Well sorry boys haven't gotten to that part yet," I say. "Let's get him Pac," Hall says.**

**"Oh Hi Lance Help me out," I say. Hall and Waltman turn around to see no one but this gives me a chance to hit Waltman with the belt. Hall goes to Punch me but I use the belt as a shield and he hits that instead. I punch him right in the jaw. Waltman is up and drives me into ait. I'd have an easier time in a handicapped match I don't trust wall. Hall starts to punch me but Kurt comes in and pulls them off. The Band leaves. "You Ok?" Kurt asks. "Kurt I am as good as a guy that wrestled a thirty minute match from hell on a bad leg can be after getting slammed into a wall and punched can be," I say.**

**"They are probably just trying to get a leg up after that match Bischoff just made," Kurt says. "What match? And let me guess I am going to want to kill Bischoff even more now," I say. "You Nash and Young vs. The Band and Desmond Wolfe at Destination X," Kurt says. "I knew it I knew I knew Nash," I say. "Come on I'll walk you to your car," Kurt says. We exit the room and than I get hit in the back and everything goes black.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Oh my head is killing me. "Easy Jake," A female voice says but my head is so messed up I can't place it. "What happened?" I ask opening my eyes and see Traci standing next to the training bed I'm lying on. "Anderson jumped Kurt and caught you in the back of the head," Traci says. I touch the back my head and yeah there is a huge bump back there. "Is Kurt ok?" I ask. Traci says nothing. "Come on Traci is he ok?" "He's fine Anderson missed him," Traci says. "Great not only do I have to deal wiht People that are after me but now I have to worry about the people after Kurt hitting me you want to give me cancer to God just so I never get any peace," I yell.**

**"It could be worse. Dixie gave you off until the PPV," Traci says. "Oh great six extra days," I say. "Hows your leg by the way?" Traci asks it's than I realize the thing is pain free but there is still a strange feeling about it. I look down and see it's wrapped. "You knee cap was out of socket if you had gone to the doctor when I told you to he could have fixed it," Traci says. In other words she is saying I told you so. I roll over and stand and my leg fine and I don't mean fine in as in less pain I mean no pain. Hell I don't think my leg has felt this good since I was twenty.**

**"How's it feel?" Traci asks. I pick her up and carry her around the room. Hell if she gets made I can claim my head is still messed up from getting knocked out. "Jake your going to drop me," Traci complains. "I won't drop you and that one time was your fault," I say and don't ask it was long story let's just say long ago before I was an alcoholic I got way to drunk on a trip with her and well I dropped her. "Jake put me down I am not going to say it again," She says. "Ok I'll put you down on one condition," I say. "Fine what?" I milk it for a few seconds. "If I put you down no walking away this time," I say.**

**"Alright I agree," Traci says. I put her down. "By the way it was twice," Traci says. "Twice what?" I ask. "Twice that you have tried to carry me and dropped me," Traci says. "Time in the mountains when was the other time," I say. "That night in Nashville just before Slammiversary," Traci says. "I did not drop you. You jumped on my back before I was ready and next thing I knew we were falling," I say. "You said "Don't worry honey I can alway give you a ride back to the hotel since my feet were killing me," Traci says. "Again you gave me no warning and second I told not to wear those stupid boots," Jake says.**

**"Stupid boots?" Traci yells. "Yes stupid boots. You knew it was going to be alot of walking on fleet street and you hadn't even broken them in. So of course you wind up having sore feet. Let's not talk about the price," I say. "Oh Mr. new car and motorcycle in the same year no same summer has no room to talk about money," Traci reminds me. "When my motorcycle is used once and than winds up in the back of the closet with a dozen other pairs than you have room to talk." I say. "Well how many times do we have to see Brooks and Dunn live my god Traci thank god they are retiring I mean you've been to ten concerts none of witch were in the town you live in," I yell.**

***Break***

**Kevin Nash, Desmond Wolfe, Eric Bischoff, Eric Young, and The Band were in a meeting. "Gentlemen the end of Jake Reed is finally here. To think I thought we would have to wait until Lockdown to finish him off but now Destination X becomes Destination Death for Reed," Bischoff says. "It amazes how people as smart as Dixie and Hulk can be so stupid I mean Hulk knows me better than anyone," Nash says. "Hulk never got than we say for Life we mean for life," Hall says.**

**"Now Gents remember we have to leave just enough for Lockdown," Desmond says. "Hey man what's that secret Reed was talking about earlier," Waltman asks. "None of your damn business," Wolfe says. Waltman gets up and points a finger in Wolfe's face. "Hey man you don't talk to me like... OH GOD NO!" Waltman yells as Wolfe twits his arm around his back. "Hey man let him go," Nash says. Wolfe lets go. Bischoff gives Nash and Hall a look telling them to back off.**

***Break***

**"Oh what about the boat how much money did you spend on that," Traci says. "Hey the boat was a great investment until I lent it to Corino," I say. "Yeah what the hell were you thinking you lent your beloved boat that you spent how much time repairing and lent it to Steve Corino," Traci mocks. "I wasn't I just wanted to get the hell out of town it's not like I hand anything worth staying for," I say.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Note-Remember this part of the story takes place in March of 2010 (Feels like a lifetime ago)**

**Do I even have to tell you Traci asked me to sleep some where else that night especially since my leg was healed up. That was bad enough but fact I could only find a cheap hotel where they don't just leave the light on for you but a nice big blood stain in the sheet for you made it worse. I swear to God above the next time I see him I punching Corino right in the throat. I really miss my boat. The good news is my leg actually feels fine and I manged to find an apartment the next day. And low and behold I actually manged to make it the PPV without getting something bad happening to me maybe my luck finally turned.**

***Break***

**"Here we go Taz we a huge six man tag The Band of Scott Hall and Sean Waltman with Desmond Wolfe vs. Jake Reed, Eric Young and Kevin Nash," Mike says as the referee checks all six men out for anything illegal. "Mike we are just four weeks away from Wolfe vs. Reed for the TNA world title the winner tonight has a huge mental advantage," Taz says. "Well Taz it looks like we are getting preview right away," Mike says since Jake and Wolfe are the only ones in the ring. The bell rings and both men walk to the center of the ring and get face to face. "How's it going brother?" Jake asks. Wolfe smacks Jake across the face with a hard strike. "If you don't like the word brother your working the wrong company since Hogan says it every word," Jake says. Wolfe goes for a tie up but Jake shrugs it off and hits an arm drag.**

**Wolfe goes over and tags in Hall. Jake walks over to the corner to tag in Young but drops off the apron and pulls something from under the ring. Jake starts to say something, "Eric..." He doesn't finish as Young sprays black paint in his eyes. Jake drops to the ground covering his face. Wolfe gets back in and starts to kick Jake in the ribs. Jake finally uncovers his face allowing Wolfe pulls Jake into the London Dungeon. Kurt Angle rushes out and goes after Wolfe but Nash kicks him right in the face. Waltman, Hall, and Young have gotten chairs. RVD and Jeff Hardy rush out and Take out Nash and Young.**

**Hall and Waltman get out of the ring. Wolfe sees he is alone and leaves. RVD and Jeff Hardy check on Jake as Hulk Hogan's music plays the Hulkster makes his way out. "You Know TNA Manics I am getting real sick this crap. Now Reed and I have had some differences. But that stuff won't taint a TNA world title match on my watch so at Lockdown I am ordering that was have a top on the cage just to make sure no one can drop in uninvited. And second the referee for that match will be me brothers," Hogan says.**

***Break***

**"Easy easy we are turning on the water now," Kurt says to me. I open my eyes to try and flush out the paint. It's hard to keep your eyes open when they are being flooded with water but it feels better as they wash the paint out. Finally Kurt turns off the water and someone hands me a towel. "I should have seen that a mile away hell I can still feel chair shot from Nash back from the fall," I say. "Hey it could have been alot worse and your still the champion," Kurt says.**

**Kurt saying that gives me a strange feeling. "Where's my belt?" I ask not seeing it. "I don't know I was more worried making sure you didn't go blind. I am sure Val has it she usually brings the titles back if the champion doesn't take it," Kurt says. Dixie and the Trainer. "Alright Jake I don't care what you say you need to get your eye's checked," she says. My used to tell me to pick my battles correctly so I am not going to fight on this one.**

***Break***

**Demsond Wolfe picked up the TNA World Title belt. Chelsea had taken it like he had told her to. Taken another mans game was the ultimate FU to a champion. "Perfect now I just have to beat Reed at Lockdown," Wolfe said. "And your going to do that Bichoff says as he enters the room. "So is he on board?" Wolfe asks. "Trust me he's on board," Eric says.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_**Note- Sorry About the long delay but hey I gave you nice long chapter to make up for it. Please Review**_

**Desmond Wolfe and Chelsea got out of there limo Wolfe had the TNA world title belt over his shoulder. JB walks up to him. "Desmond..." "JB just stop right there. Yes this is the TNA world title and let's face it I am beating him at Lockdown. So I might as well have the belt now," Desmond says. "Alright but Desmond Hulk Hogan says he wants that belt on his desk or your fired," JB says. "WHAT?" Desmond yells as he grabs JB by the throat. "Des don't," Chelsea says trying to stop him. Wolfe just lets go and storms off pulling Chelsea along.**

**#BREAK#**

**Bichoff was going over some paper work when Wolfe came storming in. "You need to get Hogan under control," he yelled. "Will you be quit we don't want the wrong people to hear you," Eric says. "Look Eric when I joined you little group I was told big things were happing. Now I am sick of promises I want results and I want to keep this belt," Wolfe says. "Desmond what does it matter you will get it back at Lockdown," Eric says. "Listen Bischoff you told me you had a way to take control of TNA away from Dixie now I thinks it time you did it," Wolfe says.**

**"Again keep it down I will take control of TNA but I can't have anyone find out that shouldn't before I am in place," Eric says. "Wait what does Reed have to do with this than?" Chelsea asks. "He's the distraction everyone sees us going after Reed no one sees us going after the rest of the company," Eric says.**

**#BREAK#**

**"First person to sing or even hum sunglasses at night gets there ass kicked," I say as I enter the locker room wearing a big pair of sunglasses to keep light out of my still sensitive eyes. I know the doctor was trying to be helpful but these thing look like what my grandpa used to wear. Anderson comes up to me. "Hey Jake I just wanted say I was sorry about hitting you with a chair in the back of the head," Anderson says. "Really?" I say skeptically. "I am see I should have hit you in the face it's not like I could have made you any uglier you..." Kurt entered the locker room at this point and Anderson left through the other door.**

**RVD and Jeff Hardy walked up to me. "Hey Reed man Jeff and I were talking it's total bull what happened last night," RVD says. "And we talked to Dixie and Hogan earlier and tonight it's you, me, RVD and Kurt vs. Beer Money, Anderson, and Wolfe," Jeff says. Now ladies and gentelmen talk about a catch 22. I am clearly out numbered and need help but can I trust these guys. RVD have some history but we shook hands and put it behind us. Hardy and I don't really know each other well. Plus Hogan brought them both in but man I really need help in this war.**

**Is that what it is now a war for my wrestling career. "Sure thing guys can't wait," I say. Its times like these I really miss my boat. I just wish I could get on my boat and spend a couple of hours out in the water maybe than my head would be able to get clear. Again I swear next time I see him Corino gets punched in the back of the head. Oh wait how in the hell am I going to wrestle with out sunglasses when the freaking light makes my eyes burn. Another fine mess I went and got myself in.**

**#BREAK#**

**"So Traci how's Jake doing?" Angelina asks in the knockouts locker room. "Look Angelina I know what a you saw a few weeks ago but it's not what you think," Traci says. "Traci I walked into the house and Jake is sitting down not wearing pants. Something was going on," Angelina says. "He was hurt and that's all that was going on," Traci says. "Come on Traci I have known you a long time you know there more to the story," Angelina says.**

**"Did Jake put you up to this?" Traci asks. "No I am just sick and tired of the are they or aren't they back together talk. Plus lets face the facts you always worry about him you went nuts when there was that rumor about him and Flash and you wouldn't stop looking for him when he went MIA," Angelina says. "So I care about him it not like you don't care about a few of you ex's," Traci says.**

**"Well fine will you at least say why you two separated this time?" Angelina says. "I don't want to talk about it," Traci says. "Oh come on what did Jake do this time?" Angelina asks. "It not what Jake did it's what I did," Traci says as she leaves.**

**#BREAK#**

**I have taken off the sunglasses but man my eyes still hurt maybe I should go see if I could find the Suicide mask to block out the light. "You still got time bro but those back on," RVD says I look over at Rob who is doing the splits on two chair for what he calls a light warm up. Hardy is putting in his paint while Kurt has is tying his shoes is already working up a sweet for his warm up. Pat Kenny comes in the room."Your up boys."**

**#BREAK#**

**The rest of Wolfe's team was already in the ring as he made his entrance. "Ladies and Gentlemen your are not seeing things Chelsea is holding the TNA world title belt she and Desmond Wolfe stole after the rightful champion Jake Reed was blinded," Mike Tenay says. Wolfe enters the ring and takes the belt and shows it off. "Mike TNA President Dixie Carter has order Desmond Wolfe to return the belt to Jake Reed but he hasn't done it yet. Not that I blame the guy Reed is probably one ticked off Irish guy right now," Taz says.**

**RVD's music starts to play as he enters. Hardy comes out next followed by Kurt. They wait on the ramp. Jake's music starts to play he makes his way out his eyes locked on Wolfe. Jake climbs in the ring and Wolfe bails out. James Storm will start for his team while Hardy for his. The bell rings and Storm hits a Thez press to start and regins a series of punches. Storm gets up and yells at the crowd. He pulls Hardy up and whips him into the corner and than charges but Hardy gets his foot up.**

**Hardy tags in RVD while Storm tag in Roode. Roode charges but RVD somersault's out of the way Roode turns and kicks get right in the face. RVD hits a leg drop and covers, count of one, Roode kicks out. RVD looks like his is going for Rolling thunder but Roode gets up and hits the spinebuster. Roode scores with a knee drop. RVD sits up allowing Roode to hit the rolling neck snap. Roode tags in Mr. Anderson. Anderson picks a dazed RVD and hits a Russian Leg Sweep. He goes for it again but RVD gets him in a DDT.**

**Van Dam tags in Angle and Anderson tags out to Wolfe. Jake than tags in and Wolfe bails out of the ring and Jake gives chase and winds up running into a lariat from Storm. Beer Money tosses Jake back in the ring allowing Wolfe to put him in a chin lock. Jake tries to fight out of it but Wolfe powers him down. "Jake finally reaches the ropes and Wolfe holds on till four before breaking. Wolfe hits Jake with a forearm as he gets up before tagging in Anderson. Anderson looks for the mic check but Jake blocks it with elbows and Jake dives to tag in Kurt but Anderson not wanting to face Angle kicks the ref causing the DQ.**

**"That asshole," Tenay yells. Hardy and RVD go after Beer Money. "The match may be over but the fight is just starting," Taz says as Kurt takes down Anderson and regins down blows. Jake goes after Wolfe again the start to punch each other. Storm and Hardy have spilled into the stand as Hardy goes to ram the Cowboy's head into the wall but AJ Styles comes from the back and hits Hardy with a chair.**

**Security comes out to pull Anderson and Angle apart. Anderson runs to the back with Kurt following. Roode tries to hit RVD with a chair but get the Van Damanatior instead. Reed and Wolfe and still going at it RVD goes for a spin kick on Wolfe but he ducks and Jake gets it. Wolfe runs off still with the belt. RVD tires to help Jake up but Jake shoves him away. "What the hell why'd you kick me?" Jake yells getting in RVD's face.**

**Storm and AJ attack Jake and RVD before than can go any further finally security manges to get them away before any real damage can be done. "Taz were not done because up next Dixie Carter wants Desmond Wolfe to come back out here to return the TNA world title to Jake Reed," Mike says. "Well Mike this powder keg is going to blow again," Taz says.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_**Note- Man I take forever on the last chapter and I get this out in pretty good time thanks for reading and please review**_

**Dixie Carter and Hulk Hogan were already in the ring in the after math the brawl Jake had already gone to the back. "Alright the TNA world title belt will be returned to the real champion Jake Reed. Desmond Wolfe get our here now,"Dixie says. Wolfe's music starts and he comes out with the TNA world title and Chelsea. "Now Jake Reed I want you out here now," Dixie says. Jake's music plays but he doesn't come out. Hulk motions to the crew at ring side to check in the back. "What is going on Mike?" Taz asked. "Wait what is going on," Mike asks as he gets word from the truck. "They are trying to get a camera where?" Taz asks. "Fans hold on something huge is going on in the back," Mike yells.**

**On the big screen a shot from the comes back as a cameraman runs to find what is going on sounds of a fight can be heard. "What the hell is going on?" Dixie asks. Finally the camera guy arrives in the parking area and we see Jake at first covered in blood stomping at something behind a car. "Oh my god what happened to him?" Mike asks in shock. Jake finally pulls up bloody Sean Waltmen. "I don't think that is Jake's Blood I think that's all from Waltmen," Taz says.**

**"Come on you son of a bitch what is you wanted a big money contract what so you can buy a car like this one," Jake rants as he rams Waltman's head into a car's hood. "Come on Sean," Jake says as he pulls up onto hood and than picks him up in firemen's carry before hitting a death valley driver through the windshield. "Oh I've done it now I mean over the years I've done some crazy things but this time Jake you've really gone to far. But than again what do you expect how long can you push and push someone before they lose it," Jake rants.**

**Scott Hall runs up to the scene "Hey you stupid Mick what the fuck wrong with you that's over the line the guy has a history with a broken neck you might have killed him," Hall yells checking on his friend. "Your right that was wrong I should have just done this," Jake says before shooting a fireball into Hall's face. "AHHHH!" Hall yells as he drops to the ground. EMT's rush up as Jake backs up. "Oh man I forgot all about getting my belt back," Jake says.**

**Wolfe and pretty much everyone else start to get nervous at the thought of Jake Reed coming out now. "Ah never mind never mind. Desmond I know you can hear me and I know you just shit yourself at the thought of me coming out well don't worry tonight Wolfe you get pass. You see Waltmen was one and Hall was two on the list and I got a little work to do before I get to you. So keep the belt enjoy it take it home and show it you folks because after I am done with you well Desmond let's just say Waltmen and Hall will look lucky in comparison," Jake says before he grabs the camera and throws it to the ground.**

**#Break#**

**"That's it champion or not he is insane we have to get rid of him now," Eric yells at Hulk and Dixie when they get backstage and into Dixie's office. Terry Taylor who was also in the meeting knew he would catch hell for this but he had to say it. "As far I am concerned Jake did the wrestling world a favor today. Hall and Waltman are scum that have been pulling crap like that for years. Hell look at all the trouble since they got here. Besides you act like what he did wasn't something we haven't seen before," Terry says.**

**"Not to that level!" Eric insets. "Yes to that level hell Eric I was in WCW and I tend to remember some of things you and Hulk were apart of what did call it at the time taking care of business," Terry yells. "Look Terry we all get Jake has had a rough couple of months not only did we let home guy but losing his wife has affected him," Dixie says. "It not just that Dixie it seems like for months someone has been out to get Jake Reed," Terry says looking at Eric. "Look Terry, Eric already explained he doesn't think Reed has it now Dixie and I disagree," Hulk says.**

**"Oh really you disagree Hulk because when Eric first came in he made it seem like it was all your idea to fire Jake," Terry says. "And I still say I was right because look at the mad house this place has been since he came back," Eric says. "Is it any worse than the Wolfpac or Desmond Wolfe or Flair and AJ or all the other crap going on," Terry says. "You both have valid points Jake crossed the line tonight but it's not any worse than what is going on other wise," Dixie says.**

**Before anything else can be said Kevin Nash comes in. "I want Reed in a match next week. That guy just injured my two best friends I am not going to let him get away with this," Nash says. Hulk steps forward. "Big man..." "No Hulk either give me the match or I find that Irish Bastard and kill him on the streets," Kevin says. "Alright Kevin you have it and as a favor to you it's a NO DQ match," Hulk says.**

**#Break#**

**Eric Young walked into the laundromat looking over his shoulder. All day he had been worried Jake would be coming after him but he kept pushing that though out of his mind Reed was after the Outsiders and Wolfe. Eric started his load of clothes and pulled out a book to pas him time the life of big time wrestler no clean clothes and a broken washer at home. He heard open and for a second thought it was Reed. "Oh Eric don't start acting like comedy Eric that's not Reed the guy maybe as tall as Reed but he has blond hair the wrong face plus Reed doesn't wear glasses," Eric thought.**

**The guy came stared walking over to another machine and stared to load his stuff a USC shirt some jeans some sweats. "Hi Eric," The guy said suddenly before hitting Eric with the rest of his bag. Eric was dazed and looked up to see the peeling off some kind of make up from his face and a wig to show it was Jake. "Jake wait can explain," Eric says. "Shut up," Jake says hitting him again with the bag. Christ what was in there Eric wondered it sure hell wasn't clothes. Jake jumped on Eric punching him like they were in a MMA fight but there was no ref to stop it.**

**"Now Eric we are going to play a game I call it CIA. I am going to ask you some questions and if you lie to me well than I beat you kind of like the CIA does with Terrorist well before the fucking tree hugger demanded they play nice," Jake says. "Help me!" Eric yells. "Eric no one is here the only guy working here just left to have a smoke and talk to some piece of tail so question one how long have Wolfe and the Outsiders been working together?" Jake asks. "I don't know," Eric says. Jake starts to kick him in the ribs.**

**"See Eric I Know that is a lie because you've been with Nash since November I remember that chair shot to my head man doesn't that seem like a hundred years ago now. So how long has Nash been working with Wolfe?" Jake asks finally stopping. "They started talking in November maybe after Bound for Glory," Eric gets out. "So was this the plan since Wolfe can into TNA?" Jake asks. "I don't know Kevin never gave me the full story I am not lying?" Eric pleads. "Ok Erick I believe you so who else is working with them?" Jake asks. "No one," Eric says quickly. Jake kicks Eric again. "Eric I am so sick of being jerked around by people I've snapped now I know your not this stupid so tell me who is working with Nash and Wolfe," Jake yells.**

**"Bischoff," Eric yells. "Well at least now I got it confirmed is Hogan with them," Jake says. "I'm not sure sometimes I think he is other times I think not," Eric says. "Why are they after me?" Jake asks. "Eric has big plans he wants everyone to think its you he's after your just a fucking pawn Reed," Eric says. "Well Eric if I am a pawn your just guy laying in his own blood on the floor so give you "friends" a message. They pushed me to far this time and now I don't plan to stop until I leave them all destroyed and I don't care what you do you can't stop me because now they have let out the darkest most twisted part of my soul," Jake says before leaving.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Surveillance camera footage of the attack on Eric was shown at the start of iMPACT! Tenay had stated that Jake was pushing things to far. While Taz had defend him saying it was a dog eat dog world and Jake was doing what he needed to survive. The match between Jake and Nash was set as the main event.**

**#Break#**

**Desmond Wolfe was in the middle of a match with Jay Lethal. Wolfe had just locked in the London Dugen and it looked like Lethal was about to tap when Jake's music started to play. Wolfe drops the hold and turns face the ramp. The music stops, Wolfe turns around and walks right into the Lethal Combination Lethal covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. "The winner of the match Jay Lethal!" Lethal exits as Wolfe throws a fit in the ring. Chelsea gets in ring to try and get him to calm down he grabs the TNA world title witch she had been holding from her and storm off.**

**He blows past everyone and right into Bischoff's office. "Where the hell is he?" He yells at Ms. Tessmacher. "In a meeting," she says. "A meeting the whole bloody plane rides on the next few weeks and now he starts taking meetings," Desmond rants as he leaves knocking things over as he does. He runs into Nash. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Your going to blow it," Nash yells. "I am not the one blowing it you and Bischoff were the ones that said don't worry Reed is toast now he's more of threat than ever," Wolfe yells. "Hey look tonight I knock Reed right back down," Nash says.**

**"What ever old man," Jake yells from across the hall. Nash and Wolfe both turn to face them. Jake gives them a very casual wave. Wolfe steps like he is going after him Nash puts his hand up and stops him. "No this week he's mine it's time to do this for the Clique," Nash says. "I thought it was the Band come on make your mind I mean I should have asked Hall about this before I... Well you saw," Jake taunts backing up as Nash comes after him.**

**"Kevin you move pretty quick for an old man," Jake taunts. "See Reed your the one that screwed up you see you it was nothing personal before now its on," Nash says. "Personal is a matter of opinion I tend to take my career pretty personal. I tend take being fired personal so for me this is personal," Jake yells right back before taking off running. Nash give chase but Jake is faster and leading him right where he wants.**

***Break***

**Tenay and Taz were ready for the next match to start the main event no DQ match between Jake and Nash. Jake runs outside to the arena he climbs up on the announce table. "What the hell are you doing?" Taz asks. It soon becomes clear what Jake is doing as Nash runs our and Jake leaps off with a big cross body. "Irish Air Raid. Jake Reed took off," Tenay yells. Jake is up first while Nash gets to his knees Jake kicks Nash right in the chest. Jake than headbuts Nash. "To start this match Jake is all over Kevin Nash," Tenay yells. "Mike I am telling you Jake Reed has been pushed to far and now he is an animal," Taz says. Jake goes for a Yakuza Kick but Nash is able to get him in a choke. Nash tosses Jake into the announcer table witch he hits with a sick sound thud. Nash than chokes Jake and and hits a choke slam right on the floor of the Impact Zone.**

**Nash picks up up and puts him over his shoulder and caries over to the ring and rams him into the steel of the corner before tossing him into the ring. Nash picks up a chair and tosses it into the ring and than the ring bell but he has the hammer. Nash gets up on the ramp and is about to enter the ring when Jake gets up and hits a drop kick. Sending Nash back out. Nash is able to get back up by Jake hits a flying shoulder tackle over the ropes. Jake picks up the hammer and uses it to choke Nash while putting a knee in his back.**

**"Now some are out there going "why isn't he just hitting him?" Well simple you hit a guy you may knock him out you might now and even dazed Kevin Nash has all that power. But you choke out the air of that big body well he can't use that power he will for sure be out," Taz says. Nash reaches up and gets Jake right in the eye Jake drops the hold and the hammer witch falls of the ramp. Nash rolls into the ring to try and recover. Brain Hebner comes down and finally calls for the bell to start the match. "That was the pre match warm up what the hell are they going to do now," Taz yells. Nash's rip at his eye has opened up Jake who actully smiles when he sees he is bleeding.**

**He gets in the ring and attacks Nash reigning down punches like a mad man. Nash tries to cover up but Jake just grabs on onto Nash's head and starts the hammer it into the ground. "Taz I've seen Jake angry before, I've seen Jake fired up before but just look at his eyes there so cold. It almost creepy to watch him like this," Tenay says. Finally Brain Hebner tries to pull Jake off. Jake kicks Hebner in the gut and hits the death Vally driver. "Hey wait a minute here comes Doug Williams," Taz yells as Williams rushes past and attacks Jake.**

**"We have seen past Williams and Desmond Wolfe are working together did Wolfe send him out here," Tenay speculates. Williams has clipped Jake in the knee and puts him in a single leg crab. Nash manges to take this time to recover and gets up. He sends Williams to the back and he picks Jake up and hits the snake eyes into the turnbuckel on him. Nash sets up a table and than goes for the Jacknife but Jake fights out of it on his shoulders and gets behind Nash some how. Jake drop toe holds Nash who hits the table.**

**Jake pulls Nash onto the table and than climbs up the turnbuckel. Jake hits a moonsault driving Nash through the table. Referee Andrew Thomas has made his way out and starts to check on both men. Jake sits up and starts untying his right boot and pulls out a steel spike. "Tell me is Hogan working with Bischoff and Wolfe," Jake yells. "What is he talking about?" Tenay asks. Jake starts to stab Nash in the head.**

**"Jake that is enough!" Dixie Carter yells after she has grabbed the microphone from JB. "This isn't far enough! Now is Hogan working with..." Beer Money and AJ rush out and attack Jake. "That's it get him out of there," Eric Bischoff commands. Jake catches Storm with the spike. Hardy and RVD run out Hardy takes out Roode while RVD goes after AJ. Jake turns back to Nash. "So are you ready to answer?" Jake asks. "Screw You!" Nash yells. Jake stars to stab Nash in the head opening him up.**

**Hogan rushes out and tries to pull Jake off. Jake throws him out of the ring and than grabs a microphone. "Now Nash you either tell me what I want to know or the next one is right to an eye. You ready to lose an eye Kevin? So tell me the full story now," Jake yells. "You don't have the fucking guts Reed. I don't buy this whole crazy act at the end of the day your still just Jake Reed," Nash yells. Jake goes to stab Nash again. Someone grabs Jake's hand from behind.**

**Jake turns around like he is going to attack but stops when he sees it's Traci. "Have you lost your mind?" Traci asks. Jake just drops the spike as the lights go out. When they come back on Jake is gone.**

***Break***

**You may think what the hell Jake? I thought you were the hero. Sometimes being a hero doesn't mean you get the results. Sometimes to get the results you need one must jump down into the muck and do the work. This is what I know there are two shows left before Lockdown. If I don't get all the facts about Hogan and Bischoff out in the open I can't win and there will be no stopping them until it's to late. Have I gone to far? Or have I not gone far enough? That I guess that depends on if I succeed or not.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_**Took me forever to get the end right I actully played with a few different ideas but I think this works**_

**As a kid I always hated dressing nice. Even as an adult I rarely if ever have anything resembling formal attire. Yet here I am all dressed up in a suit and tie about to enter a restaurant where a main course cost more than I spend on food in a week if not a month. I enter and the host walks up to me and says in a french accent. "Sir do you have reservations?" "Yeah it should be under Wolfe party of two," I say. "Right this way," he says as he leads me to a table. Wolfe is doesn't say anything when he sees me so I just sit down.**

**"So Jake you decided to attack me here?" Wolfe says calm and cool. "No Desmond I just thought I stop by and have a talk with an old friend," I say. "You know Reed I feel sorry for you Reed becaue after Lockdown your done," Wolfe says. "Now how many times have I hear that. Your done Reed Your finished Reed. Hasn't happened yet," I tell him. Wolfe stops and looks at me with a smug smile. "Well this time Mr. Omaha Outlaw you can't over come the odds. You are fighting the power," Wolfe says. "How do you think the story end for you Desmond? Do you think it ends with you standing side by side with Bischoff. The guy is scum and eventually you are going to get the worst of it," I say. "Oh I'm getting the worst of it. After Lockdown it's back to the indys with you," Wolfe says. "Fine don't believe me," I say getting up and leaving. "What not last second attempt to make me see the light or some other bull," Desmond says. "Nah not enough time I got other people to see tonight," I say as I start to remove the freaking tie.**

***break***

**Man this is a change normally AJ would be the one coming into a bar to try and talk some sense into me. Hell he usually had to show up and convince me leave after last call. It got to be a pretty sad pattern he would come and get me from what ever bar I was at and than the next day when I sobered up he would do everything to get me to quit drinking. I look around I see Beer Money drinking it up at the bar. Flair is on the dance floor dancing with some women young enough to be his daughters.**

**"When you first become a wrestling fan you like all the good guys like Hogan and Sting but as you get older you become a Flair fan for two reasons one he is the greatest ever and two what teenager doesn't want to be the guy that as Flair has said so many times, "Kissed all the girls,"" I wrote that in high school for a report about something or other and got an A since the teacher was a guy and from Charlotte. Now I look at Flair in his fifties still acting like he is twenty and that is the last thing I want to be. Flair may have kissed all the girls but I kissed the one girl for me.**

**I finally see AJ over at a table chatting up some blond. There are close to an exit so I form a plan its sound damn loud I could probably fire a gun and people won't hear me. I walk up and smack him in the back of the head and shove him out the door. "What the hell is your problem," He says when we are outside. "How are the kids?" I ask. "There fine," AJ says. "You sure becaue the way your acting since January I have to wonder if you can even remember there names," I yell. "Ever hear let he who is with out sin cast the first stone Jake?" AJ throws right back at me.**

**"I'm not casting stones AJ. I just happen to be your friend and I am worried about you. Because all of a sudden you've done a complete 180," I yell. "Look at the facts Jake I am working Ric Flair the greatest of all time and he picks me to be his guy. That's like getting drafted number one by Bill Belichick you take it," AJ says as he just walks away. I watch him and than charge him and hit in the back of the head.**

**"Alright you don't to talk than I do what Irish do best and fight," I yell. AJ comes back and catches me with a jab. I get him with a elbow to the head. We both stagger back a little. He runs at him like he is going for a double leg take down I side step and throw him to the ground. He hits the ground with a thud but manges to sweep my legs and I fall. By now there is a crowd watching us as we start to punch and claw at each other. AJ catches me with a elbow to the my noise that I know breaks it. We both Get up and and in a dirty boxing session trying to hold each others heads with one hand while punching with the other. Suddenly someone grabs on to me and throws me to the ground I think it's got to be Storm or Roode until I hear. "You two are under arrest..." And feel the cold steel of handcuffs going on my wrists.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**"So wait what the hell happened," Bischoff asked as he spoke into his cell phone. "AJ and Reed were arrested last night got themselves into some huge brawl," Ric Flair yelled as he drove bail AJ out.**  
**"Oh great just what we don't need. Everyone has to be on the down low for the time being," Bischoff yells. "Look Eric it was Reed he is the one that attacked AJ. And besides Reed is so far gone people are more likely to try and put him in a rubber room that come after us," Flair says. "Well it's not just Reed or do I have to remind you all the crap Sting is talking," Bischoff says"Eric come on man it's Ric Flair I can handle Sting," Flair says as he parks and hangs up. "Ric... Ric... God Damn it," Eric yells.**

***break***

**"Excuse Me I am hear to bail Jake Reed out," Traci says. "Well bail hasn't been set yet," The desk sergeant says. "If you want to see him we got him in a holding cell over there," a female cop says. "No thanks I came to bail him out that's it," Traci says angrily. "Oh boy it's like I always said no prison can be a worse punishment than the pissed off wife," Some older cop says walking by.**

***Break***

**I just got done meeting with my lawyer. I am waiting to get taken back to my cell. According to my lawyer the new DA is wanting to make a big show about how tough on crime he is by going after the two pro wrestler that "went nuts in downtown Orlando" but once a bigger story comes along he will move on. My only real concern is being able to get to St. Louis for my match with Wolfe. Again should work out I just have to pay a fine and be good. "Hey Reed your wife is here to see you," A cop says as he opens the door.**

**To my shock Traci does come into the room. She sits down giving me that look. Trust me if you married you know that look. "Well what do you have to say for yourself," Traci says. "If you saw your best friend going down a dark path he had pulled you off of before what the hell would you do," I say. To my shock she actully drops the look. "I guess I would try to stop them," she says. "Look I know I've been going nuts lately. But I just have this feeling I am so close to dragging all this out and I just have to keep the pressure up," I say.**

**"Jake people are starting to talk they think you lost your mind," Traci says. "Not the first time won't be the last," I say. "Well Jake this time you don't have a contract with the company," Traci says. "Witch I would have if I hadn't been fired and that wouldn't have happened if not for Bischoff and maybe Hogan so that is why I am going nuts trying to find out if the big orange goblin is on the up and up," I yell. "And what happens when your done and people don't want you in TNA?" Traci yells back at me.**

**"What do you care? Guess I am lucky I caught you on a day where you actully seem to care about me. But hey I've been here before pretty much every day since you..." I just stop slam my hand on the table. "Jake," she says softly. "What?" I yell but than soften up when I see a new look in her eyes. Again if you been married you know this look and how it's so much worse than that other look. "I'm sorry," Traci says.**

**"Yeah I know. Your always sorry except for the one thing you should be sorry about and your right I am crazy. I've got to be. Because let's face it you do to me what you did and I keep trying to get you back. I get fired and what am I doing trying to save the company instead of going to Japan or Mexico. But you know I like being crazy," I say before the guard takes me back to my cell to wait.**

**#Break#**

**Got really lucky some player for the Magic did something with Drugs so the DA has moved on. Plead out for a fine and some community service and I am a free man. So what does a free man do with himself well if your me you risk going back to jail by breaking into Hulk Hogan's office at the iMPACT! Zone. Going to the zone not a big deal the ring is set up full time for guys to work out there is even a small gym but going into Hogan's office very big deal.**

**Its a Tuesday and if I heard right Hogan never comes in on Tuesdays something with finance. Hell there is almost no one there just Don West and a crew doing the latest insane deals speicals for the website. I walk up to Hogan's door and it locked. The good news this used to be Jeff Jarrett's office and stole Jeff's spare key a while back when I was setting up a big joke that I never got to pull off. I get in and it smells of Rogan and spray tan.**

**I close and re-lock the door. Man has this placed changed I guess that fits the whole company has changed. I go to his desk and open a draw. Rogan and spray tan cans are the only things in it. I open another one and find nothing but pens and other office crap. I fight the urge to slam it and than look up and want to kick myself right there on his desk. "It's 2010 Jake forget paper files everyone just keeps everything on hard drives," I say.**

**I move the mouse the computer wakes up. I need a pass word and try brother, Hulk, Hogan, Hulk Hogan, Brooke, Nick, BrookeNick, NickBrooke, TNA, pytons, and dude they all fail. I click on the hint and see it's set at BH. I try BH no luck. "BH what could be BH mean. Brutus Hogan, Brooke Hogan," I try both and no luck. "BH come one Jake most passwords are easy what could BH mean." I check my watch I've been in here ten mintues can't stay to long. "Hogan and BH what do you know about Hogan, he's bald, he puts himself over all the time. He slammed Andre... Who was manged by Bobby Heenan," I yell way to loud.**

**I type again but no luck. "Wait a second, wait a second Hogan never called Bobby Heenan by his name he called Weaseal" I type it in and it works. E-Mail first please tell me Hogan uses e-mail. He does by the guy never delets anything. I don't open anything that is new and go for the old stuff. Come on there has to be something in here. But nothing I mean outside of calling his ex-wife a bitch the guy has nothing. But there is somehting strange not a single e-mail from Eric Bischoff. He hasn't sent any either nothing not even something like "Who should get the next title shot." But he has sent plenty to Dixie.**

**I check the trash and it's empty. "Ok the guy seems to keep every other e-mail he's ever gotten except for Eric Bischoff's. Wait a second what if he has a second account," I say. Someone knocks on the door.**

** To Be Continued...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**I turn off the computer monitor and hide under the desk. Man this kind of stuff was alot easier when I used to hide under the desk in my dad's den than again I was a kid playing hide and seek not a thirty year old breaking the law. I can hear someone breathing but I can't tell who it is. Man what are they doing? Do they know I am here? Finally I hear them turn to leave the door opens and than I hear it close. "That was close Jake," I say out loud. "Closer than you think," a voice says. I jump up and hit my head on the desk.**

**Well no point in hiding so I climb out from under the desk. "Hi Kurt," I say. "I know I have heard about people getting out jail flipping out because they can't get used to life on the outside so they break the law to get right back in. But Jake come on man," Kurt says. "Please no lectures I might have concussion or a very bad bump," I say. Kurt just puts his hands on his hips and rolls his eyes. "Jake look I can buy something is going on with Bischoff and Wolfe but Hogan is clean. I have had some talks with the guy since..." "You know who also had some talks Eve and the Snake," I say. "Jake I know you have been in here over an hour and what have you found?" Kurt asks.**

**"Well I found nothing not a single e-mail between Hogan or Bischoff. None sent nothing in the in box not even a hey what do you want for lunch?" I say. "So he deletes e-mail..." "No Kurt he doesn't he has e-mails from everyone else none from Bischoff," I say trying to keep quite. "Look Jake I am sorry I got you stirred up about this but now you have got to stop. Sign the contract Dixie is offering you beat Wolfe be the champ and be happy," Kurt says. "Oh Kurt what the hell do you know," I say. Kurt just turns and walks away.**

**I sit back down and start looking for a second e-mail address. His history has Yahoo saved. "Bingo!" I yell way to loud than I should have. I start forwarding the e-mails to my own address. I send five that should be enough. I log out and turn to leave. I am so excited right now as I leave. I start heading back out how I got in but why should I do that. For once in my life I actully have the drop on someone.**

**"Watch it you idiot," Madison Rayne yells at me after I bump into her. "Hey calm down Madison you know not who you speak to lass," I say in a heavy Irish accent. "Oh I know who I am talking to. Your the guy that once you lose to Wolfe you are the guy that is out of here," She says. I laugh a big fake over the top borderline nutjob laugh. "Oh Madison Madison Madison. See I know your into gossip after all that stuff about me and Flash. So here's a scope for you," I say pulling out my cell phone.**

**"Hey Buddy it Jake. No hey I understand look man I just wanted to tell you clear out the calender the game has just changed. I got some dirt so dirty that Vince McMahon himself might actully say holy hell that guy reminds me of me... Oh no Hogan is done. Brain Flash I am going to let him stay through the PPV and than first iMPACT! after word he will have to sign his shares of TNA over to me," I say.A small crowd has gathered around me and Madison not surpsing since I am yelling. I close my phone and exit through the door.**

**#Break#**

**I head to the gym to workout with a big match coming up I should be doing more of that. When I am done my phone is full of texts and voice message I only look at one text from Corino. "Want your car back you owe me a boat," I reply simply. Man there are message here from pretty much everyone in TNA. My phone starts to ring and it's a number I have never seen before. "Hmm I wonder oh lord I wonder who this could be," I think to myself.**

**"Hello you reached the offices of Irish Sea Inc. to where may I direct your call," I says pinching my noice to change my voice. Bischoff is on the line, "Alright Reed..." "Reed now is that Reed Baker or Mr. David Reed or Ms. Rose Reed," I interrupt. "Reed enough jokes," Bischoff says. "Ok lighten up Bitch off it not like months of planning just went down the bowl... Oh wait it did. I mean right now I not only have the smoking gun I also have a video of you loading it why making threats," I say.**

**I can hear him hand the phone to someone. "Look Reed we can work this out," Hogan says. "You know we could have. Hell Hulk we both have a good Irish name so we are like brothers but man when you got me fired I lost it," I say. "Jake... Mistakes have been made," Hogan says. "No a mistake would be oh sorry Jake we didn't get you on the PPV. No having me fired you did that on purpose but hey I found a way around that didn't I," I say. "Reed what do you want?" Hogan asks. "I'll get back to you," I say as I hang up.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**"Welcome to TNA iMPACT! Everyone I'm Mike Tenay and this is my broadcast Taz and we planned to open with up with a match between Doug Williams and Shannon Moore but well Jake Reed won't leave the ring," Tenay says. "Yeah Mike just a few mintues ago Jake Reed came out put a chair down opened a book and is just sitting there reading it in the middle of the ring," Taz says. Jake puts down his book and singles he wants a microphone. JB hands hi one. "So Rumors huh. I want to just confirm right now that I... Jake Reed... will... Sorry big news here I got to take it easy... I will be making an appearance on Blue Mountain State the hit comedy series here on Spike," Jake says.**

**Hogan's music starts to play. The Hulkster followed by Bischoff makes his way out. "He looks kind of pissed off doesn't he. I mean I know that look its the look of "oh shit that guy broke into office and now he proof to get me kicked out of this company before I have a chance to screw it up," Jake says. Hogan starts to speaks, "you know something..." "Oh I know alot more than you want anyone to know," Jake taunts. "You think you have some big advantage here Reed. Your a little boy playing in a man's world," Bischoff says.**

**Jake gets up and just punches Bischoff right in the face. Eric hits the ground and it out like a light. Hogan takes a defensive stance. "Don't worry old man you see Hogan I actully a lot of respect for you but that Prick I've wanted to hit for years," Jake says. "Now listen Reed I am still in charage here," Hogan says getting in Jake's face. "For now," Jake says as the lights go out. When they come back on Jake is gone but a large envolp sits on the chair with the word Hogan written on it.**

**#Break#**

**High above the Impact Zone Jake was hidden. He waited until a match with Doug Williams and Shannon Moore started so no one would be looking around before moving. No one was in the hall way as he came down from the rafters. He powered walked to the dressing rooms and found the one that read Wolfe. He kicked in the door and it flew open. "What the hell do you think your doing?" A terrified Chelsea yelled. Jake ignores her and walks over to the bag on top sits the TNA world title. Jake picks it up. "I know I said I'd let him keep this until the PPV but I lied," he says putting the belt on. "It doesn't matter Des will beat you on Sunday," Chelsea says.**

**"You know this is really nice place why the hell do I never get one of these," Jake says. "Have you gone completely insane?" She yells. "I don't know half the voices in my head say no but I'm not sure if you can trust them," Jake says as turns to leave. Jake exits by now there is a large group of people waiting outside. "Don't you people have work to do I mean were filming a television show. When I'm in charge there are going to be some changes like one no more old PPV posters on the wall," Jake says walking down the hall he turns left but thank walks back works going right.**

**"Where the hell is he?" Bischoff yells as he storms up to the group of people who all point. "Reed you are going to..." A fist flies from around the corner as soon as Eric is close enough. A camera finally comes upon the scene and starts to follow Jake. "Jake what was in that folder you left for Hogan?" The camera man asks. "His end!" Jake says before running off faster than the camera man can follow.**

**#Break#**

**Eric sat in his office two ice bags on his eyes. "This is bad Eric," Jeff Jarrett says pacing. "Oh really this is bad Jeff? I thought Reed having proof that we are trying to force Dixie out was the best thing to ever happen. You see Jake and I planned this all out him punching me in the face is part of our secret handshake," Eric yells. "Really Jeff I am stunned at you The Founder," Jake says opening the door a tape recorder in his hands.**

**"Now Jake don't do anything crazy," Jeff says. "Crazy do I look the guy what would anything crazy," Jake yells with a insane look on his face. "See Jake I understand. Eric doesn't get it Hulk doesn't even get it and he's been in that ring. But you and I we get it the true great love in our lives is wrestling. And they took it away from you," Jeff says. "Yeah Jeff they did. But Jeff your working for them as part of this master plane I mean bro your as bad as them," Jake says.**

**"Jake you see..." "Immortal really that is what you are calling it. I mean was Highlander on during the naming meeting. Tell you what Jeff just step aside I came for Eric," Jake says. "No," Jeff says. "Ok," Jake says as he pulls a tire iron out of his jacket and hits Jeff in the head. Eric jumps up and goes in to a karate stance. "I warn you Jake I am black belt," Eric says. Jake swings at Eric who manges to get the tire iron away from him but this leaves him open to get punched right in the face again. Eric falls back into his chair dazed. Jake pulls out some duct tape and secures Eric into his chair before rolling out of the room.**

**#Break#**

**"Fans what a crazy night on iMAPCT! this has been," Mike Tenay says. "Mike it's not the night that's crazy it's the Irish nut job in the leather jacket," Taz says. "Look Taz Jake Reed is man pushed to far and I for one am glade to see him finally going on the hunt," Mike says. "Mike Jake Reed has a title match on Sunday all he is done is make a lot of key people hate him," Taz says. Dixie Carter made her way out with now music. "Jake this has gone on long enough come out here now," She orders.**

**"Dixie... Dixie I'm up here," Jake says from high above the Impact zone. "You know I can see why Sting likes it up here. But go on Madame President," Jake says. "Jake come down here we need to talk," Dixie says. See Dixie I would but I don't to leave Eric alone up here he's had a rough day," Jake says pulling Eric who is tied up to his feet so everyone can see him. "Jake I get you are mad about being let go and if I could go back..." "Well unless you meet Doctor Who there is no going back. And trust me Dixie you came this close to making the biggest mistake of your life," Jake yells.**

**"Jake you keep talking about this proof what is it?" Dixie asks. "Ask Hogan," Jake says. Hogan's music starts to play as he comes out. "Dixie don't waste time with the trash this guy is spewing. He's can't handle that things have changed," Hogan says. "Tell you what Hogan. I put you on warning tonight. I will see you Sunday. And on Sunday I am beating Wolfe keeping my world title and than well you'll see. You will all see unlike now," Jake says as the lights got out. When they come back on Jake is gone.**

**#Break#**

**I shouldn't be doing this but I must like punishment. I park my car by Traci's place witch used to our place. I get out and walk up to the door. "She's not in there Jake?" A voice says. It's Mr. Green a neighbor. "Oh sorry Al," I say turning to leave. "She wanted me to give you this," he says hading me a letter. I open it and first thing I see is a key to the house. I pull out the letter and read.**

**_Dear Jake,_**

**_I'm sorry but I am going home to Canada. A few days ago TNA released me from my contract. I could see it coming I barely get time on TV and never get in the title picture. I think now is a time for a fresh start for you and me but no together. Jake you once said I made you as close to perfect you would ever get but your wrong. I make you a worse person I don't know where it all went wrong but it did. If I could go back and stop my affair with Kazarian I would but we need to look at how wrong we've become with each other. I cheated on you Jake and your still trying to win me back. And I keep holding you at arms length and that maybe even more cruel than the affair._**

**_When you found out I told you it just happened but things don't just happen. I was angry you were the star I was the wife. So instead of my dealing wit my feeling I started to hurt you. And I hate that is what I turned into. Jake you should be with someone that can take all that love you have to give and will treasure it. And that's just not me anymore. So I am leaving maybe I can be a better person now and I know you will be because that's you Jake a good person that got hung on me._**

**_Love (I do love you just not enough to be worthy of you)_**

**_Traci_**

**#Break#**

**I walk into a gas station. "Hello sir," the girl working says. "Can I get pack of Camel Lights and that thing of Jack Daniels," I say. She gives it to me and I pay. I speed all the way back to the house that empty house that she left for me. Sure she shatters me heart my soul but I get the house back big win for Jake. I light up Camel and take a long puff I haven't smoked in years not since she told me she couldn't stand smokers. I open the Jack and take a drink. "Let the self destruction of Jake Reed begin," I say.**

**_Note- Ok so we finally know why Jake and Traci are seperated yes I figured why not have some fun have the fake Traci have an affair with the Real Traci's husband. Stick with me folk I am finally going to start wrapping this one up but I have and idea for the next story. Let's just say Jake is going to a very dark place._**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**"Where's Reed?" Had become the question of the day at TNA Lockdown. The Show had already started and still no sign of the world champion. Finally after the second match of the night he arrived. He was short and rude with anyone that tried to talk to him. It took a little while but finally the news spread over the locker room. Traci was gone and it was clear Jake was dead inside. Wolfe, Bischoff, and Hogan along with the rest of crew were thrilled they figured there was no way Reed could defend his title.**

**#Break#**

**My head is killing me. When was the last time I slept? Ok maybe going on a binge was a bad idea but what the fuck does it matter anymore. They want me to do an interview but I won't. I didn't even pack gear for this. I guess I am back to the old wrestling in jeans and a t-shirt for tonight. "Hey Jake's it's time," Pat Kenny yells as I pick up the TNA world title. "Here we go," I say to myself.**

**#Break#**

**JB stood in the middle of the ring. "The Following contest if the main event of the evening. Introducing first the special guest referee the Legendary Hulk Hogan," JB annoces as Hogan's music plays. Hogan makes his way out wearing a referee shirt. He slaps hands with the fans as en enters the cage. The lights dim and Wolfe's music start. "First the is challenger from..." Before Wolfe can even get to the ramps Jake attacks him from behind. Jake throws Wolfe off the ramp and into the crowds. Wolfe starts to stand but Jake hits him with a crossbody. Wolfe tries to run away but Jake keeps pounding on him. "You know with Reed the guy has gone so nuts lately you have no idea who is driving the car," Taz says. "Taz it's the months of pent up anger and Jake Reed is looking to unleash it all tonight on Desmond Wolfe," Tenay says.**

**Wolfe picks up a chair and goes to hit Jake but Jake moves and Wolfe only hits the ground. Jake catches Wolfe with a big upper cut right to the throat. Wolfe starts to back pedals and winds up going up the starts into the stands. Jake goes after him but Wolfe kicks him in the gut and than rams Jake's head into a seat. The fight up the stairs trading blows. "Hulk Hogan can't do anything these two guys are just going to brawl all over St. Louis maybe when they get winded security can guide them to the ring," Taz says. Jake throws Wolfe into a wall and Wolfe stumbles down a hall into the concession area of the arena.**

**Jake charges and shoulder blocks Wolfe. Wolfe falls into a food stand. Wolfe gets up and Jake hits him a mop that he picked up. The fight back into the stands area. Jake goes for a kick but Wolfe blocks it and than clothes line Jake who winds up falling down a flight of stairs. "Holy Hell Reed may seriously hurt that is concrete," Taz yells. Jake struggles to stand up. "I think Jake at best dislocated his shoulder," Tenay says seeing a huge lump on Jake's shoulder. Jake holds his right arm and grunts in pain. Wolfe has a smug smile on his face as he runs down and drops a slege hammer double punch into Jake's shoulder. Wolfe gets Jake in a hammer lock and takes him back to the cage.**

**"Mike how long can Jake Reed last in a match with a guy like Desmond Wolfe when he clearly has a major injury?" Taz asks. "Taz it's not good. I mean if Jake can't use that arm there goes most of offence and the death vally driver and Wolfe is such an expert at Submission," Tenay says. Hogan calls for the bell as the cage is locked. Wolfe starts off with a big arm wringer. "Reed do you give up?" Hogan asks. Wolfe drops an elbow into Jake's shoulder. Jake drops to the ground in pain. Wolfe takes time to pose before picking Jake up for a DDT. Wolfe covers count of one Jake kicks out strong. Wolfe lets Jake get up and hits a larait and than goes for the London Dungeon Jake gets to the ropes. Hogan forces the break. Wolfe pulls Jake up in a hammer lock and than hits an STO.**

**"Jake Reed is in real trouble," Tenay says. "It's only a mtter of time Mike. Desmond Wolfe is leaving Lockdown the TNA world champion," Taz says. Wolfe picks Jake up and rams him into cage and than racks Jake's face across the steel. Jake is bleeding. Wolfe picks him an crotches Jake on the top rope. Wolfe climbs the ropes to go for a diving larait but some how Jake gets free and turn it into a flying cutter. Jake stand first Wolfe up next and Jake hits a drop kick that send Desmond into the corner.**

**Jake charges and hits a back elbow with his good arm. Jake goes to whip Wolfe who reverses it Jake puts on the brakes and charges back right into a double chop right to the throat by Wolfe. Wolfe locks in a Cobra Clutch that leads to a powerful short arm Larait. Wolfe covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Wolfe sets for the Tower of London but Jake fights out and hits a inverted lung blower on Wolfe. Both men are down. Hogan looks like he is about to start the ten count but instead starts trying to wake Wolfe up. "What are you doing Hogan?" Tenay asks. "He doesn't want this great match to end in a draw Mike," Taz says. Wofle gets up and now Hogan tries to revie Jake. Wolfe goes for a flying Arm Bar but Jake gets him in a small package, count of one, count of two, Wolfe kicks out.**

**Wolfe hits a big kick right to Jake's face. Wolfe locks in the london dungeon. "GIVE UP REED OR I'LL TEAR IT OFF!" Wolfe yells. Jake looks like he wants to tap. "What do you say Reed?" Hogan asks. Jake reaches out and pulls at Hogan's shirt driving Wolfe's and Hogan's heads together. Wolfe is stunned enough to drop the hold. Jake gets up and throws a stunned Wolfe into the cage wall. Wolfe is stunned Jake picks him up in a electric chair and bring him down in Rubix Cube. Jake covers count of one count of two. Wolfe kicks out. Jake climbs the ropes and hits a big splash off the top. Another coer by Jake Hogan counts one, count of two, count of three.**

**"The winner and still TNA world champion Jake Reed!" The Cage is unlocked and Jake gets out of the cage and grabs his belt. "Jake Reed has done it. Jake Reed is still the champion," Tenay says. "Who is going to stop this guy. Desmond Wolfe was winning the mental war with Reed. He had him hurt in this match," Taz says. "Taz Hulk Hogan doesn't look happy. What's next between these two what does Reed have on Hogan?" Tenay asks.**

**#Break#**

**I simply went to the hotel and left the belt with the desk with a small note "I quit here's you belt." I left and disappaered. On 10 10 10 Immortal took control of TNA and I don't care anymore. You might be thinking, "Jake your the hero do something." Let me ask you if you went throught everything I've been through and it never gets better wouldn't you be sick of being the hero. Yeah me to.**

_**Preview for Hope**_

_**Jake: It's not my war**_

_**Bischoff: AJ shut up. Reed is gone we don't have to worry about him**_

_**Jake: Will you leave me alone Madison. It was just one night.**_

_**Madison: I can't...**_

_**Jake: Why the hell not**_

_**Madison: Because I'm pregnant**_

_**Jake: What makes you think I'm... Madison slaps him**_

_**An angry Jeff Hardy holding a char over as he stalks a blood covered Jake.**_

_**Coming as soon as I get around to writing it.**_


End file.
